Goku's Priorities
by Zogeta
Summary: Vegeta and Goku have been best friends for years, and Goku finally gets a girlfriend. SO why is Vegeta so upset? and what will he do when Goku does the unforgivable?
1. Meet Claudia

Goku's Priorities

By Zogeta

Goku and Vegeta have been friends for years, and Goku finally gets a new girlfriend. How does it affect Vegeta? And what will happen when Goku does the unforgivable?

Chapter One: Meet Claudia

"Vegeta, I can't!"

"Stop being so weak, Kakarot! You wanted to find a new onna, and so here we are! We've been sitting in this damn club for over two hours! There's one over there that hasn't stopped flicking her hair and winking at you all night, and now you're too scared to ask her to dance! The great Kakarot, afraid of a simple question."

Vegeta punched Goku softly on the arm, and cocked his head at the red head at the other end of the bar. She blushed and looked away as her eyes caught Goku's, and he blushed too. Vegeta sighed, as he stirred his double vodka and vanilla coke with a toothpick, totally bored.

"I can't believe I ever agreed to come spading with you."

"Aaw, come on, Vegeta, it's not that bad!" grinned Goku, slapping Vegeta merrily on the back, and nearly knocking the other saiyan face first into the varnished wood of the bar. Vegeta growled.

"Yes, it is that bad! You're scared of women!"

"So are you."

"Am not!"

"Are too! I don't remember you ever saying no to Bulma when she was alive."

Vegeta grumbled, knowing Kakarot was right. His late wife had always managed to get him to admit when he was wrong. No one else could ever do that, besides Kakarot.

"Oh, and I suppose Chichi did whatever you told her to, and never raised her voice to you? I thought not. Now be a real saiyan and go ask that onna to dance."

Goku rubbed the back of his head with his hand, as he glanced over at the red head, a nervous smile on his face. He turned to Vegeta, and put on the famous 'puppy dog look'. Vegeta swallowed. He knew that whatever was coming, he wouldn't be able to say no.

"Vegeta, you've always been so confident…" sweet-talked Goku.

"And you're not? We can't go anywhere without you making friends! Maybe since Chichi died, you've been a little quieter, but I know that you still have it in you." Vegeta was trying to resist the puppy dog eyes of Kakarot. Goku turned up the cuteness level. He blinked like a kitten. Vegeta felt his resolve slipping.

"But, Vegeta, you're my best friend, please go ask her for me."

"What does me being your best friend have to do with anything!?"

Vegeta took a swig of his drink, his eyes never leaving Goku.

"If you're my really good friend, you'll help me out and ask her to dance with me. It's all I'm asking anyway. Pretty please, Vegeta Ouji sama royalty super cool really nice wonderful kind person, with senzu beans on top?" Goku turned up the puppy dog look on max, and Vegeta just couldn't say no. He nodded, took a sip of his drink , then stood up.

"Fine Kakarot, I'll ask her. But you'd better get her number, all right?"

"Thanks Vegeta, you rock! Next time, I'll ask for you, okay?"

"Kakarot, I've told you already, I'm not looking for a woman, I'm too old to be dating. But you deserve one, and any woman lucky enough to have you…" Vegeta's voice trailed off, as he slowly walked to the other end of the bar.

Goku didn't have a clue how hard this was for Vegeta to do.

The Prince didn't want Kakarot to meet any one. He wanted the "Saviour" baka to be with him. For years and years now, Vegeta had had a crush on Kakarot. Bulma and Chichi had passed away from old age eleven years ago, and the only ones still alive besides all the Saiyans were Piccolo, Dende, Popo, Buu, Roshi, and 18. Vegeta was seventy-nine and Goku seventy-one, although they still looked like young thirty-something's. Vegeta had thought that since both of them were both unattached, something might just happen. So he waited. And waited. But Goku didn't seem to have the same feelings, and Vegeta was too scared to ask. Fear of rejection, most likely. Same thing we all fear. But he didn't want Kakarot to be unhappy. Vegeta's quite used to living and being alone. Goku, on the other hand, needs some one to look after him, for him to love and protect, even if that person wasn't Vegeta. Vegeta could never deny Kakarot happiness, even if it came at the expense of his own. Every step closer to the red-head brought him farther away from hope and closer to blowing any chances he might have had with Kakarot.

But what chance did he have anyway? One stupid thing about this dumb planet is it's narrow-mindedness. In the rest of the universe where Vegeta has traveled, anyone could love anyone, regardless of sex, age, race, religion, whatever. But this stupid rock of a planet cannot really tolerate anything besides same race, same religion, heterosexual relationships. More than likely, Kakarot was brought up to believe that its wrong to love another man, even though 90% of Saiyans were male anyway, and same-sex relationships were the norm back home. But Kakarot didn't know that, and Vegeta didn't really know how to tell him that most Saiyans had male mates, so it would be fine for him to love Vegeta, if he wanted to.

Vegeta's heart was cracking, he could feel it coming apart. Even if Kakarot didn't hook up with the red head, there would be others. And all Vegeta could do was

watch

and

hurt

inside.

He turned to Goku, who nodded enthusiastically and gave him a thumbs up. Vegeta smiled back sadly, although he didn't think Kakarot would notice, or care. He turned away, shoulders slumped while swallowing back the hurt. He arrived next to the red head, and cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned her head and looked at Vegeta expectantly, with a hint of curiosity on her face.

_She's probably wondering how I get my hair to stand up the way it does._

Vegeta decided to be direct and get this over with. The less pain he could avoid inflicting on his already bruised heart, the better.

"Um, hi. My friend over there, the tall one with spiky hair and the orange shirt, he's kinda shy, and he would like to know if you'll dance with him."

Vegeta said this all rather fast, as though he were the shy one. But she smiled and stood up, flicking her hair, which irritated Vegeta. She was slightly taller than him, and Vegeta couldn't help but notice that she was fairly attractive, by earth standards. Fire red hair, fair, clear skin, bright green eyes and a well sculpted face with high cheek bones.

"That's great! I was about to ask him myself, but I was just building up the courage. What's his name?"

"It's Goku."

Vegeta didn't want any one else to call him Kakarot, because that's all he really had left when it came to Goku. _Besides, Kakarot prefers to be called by his pathetic earth name anyway. _Vegeta wondered, not for the first time, if his chances would have been better with Kakarot if he'd called him Goku instead. Vegeta stepped aside to let the red head pass, then watched from a distance as they spoke briefly, then they moved onto the crowded dance floor, Goku blushing on his ears. Vegeta got another double vodka and vanilla coke, sat down by the bar and drank it absent-mindedly as he watched the two of them dance. He had to admit that it felt good to see Kakarot having so much fun. _I don't think I could ever make him that happy._

Vegeta's self image wasn't great when it came to Kakarot. Whenever the other saiyan was around, he felt so horribly inadequate. Not good enough for any one as great as Kakarot.

Vegeta, the sinner, the murderer, loner.

Kakarot, the angel, the saviour, hero.

Vegeta's opposite. It could never work. Why would it?

Vegeta always told himself this, and he believed it. Vegeta didn't want to fool himself into thinking there was a chance, no matter how small, because there simply wasn't.

Four songs later, Goku came back, his arm around the red head's waist. Vegeta wanted Kakarot's arm around him, and he could have happily killed her and taken her place, but he hitched a fake smile on, willing away the scowl that threatened to latch onto his face.

_Kakarot looks so happy, there's no reason why I should spoil it with my selfishness. _

"Hey Vegeta!" beamed Kakarot, looking excited and happy. Vegeta's anger at himself melted away a little.

"So, introduce her, baka!" Vegeta tried so hard to sound normal, and to not develop an intense dislike for this woman. His jealousy demon was growling very loudly inside his head, and it was starting to interfere with his thinking.

"Oh, right! Vegeta, meet Claudia. Claudia, this is Vegeta, my best friend."

She smiled widely, and leaned against Goku. Vegeta's tail tightened around his waist, beneath his shirt. _Just keep calm, just keep calm…_

"Well, we've met already. But he told me you were shy, Kakarot."

Vegeta froze.

_Kakarot? She called him Kakarot?_

Goku laughed, and pulled Claudia closer to him. Vegeta swallowed hard.

"I was, kinda! Hey, we're going for a snack, Vegeta, wanna join us?"

Vegeta shook his head. He had to go, and soon. He felt like he was suffocating.

"I'm gonna go home, I'm really tired, and three's a crowd, as they say."_ Yeah, Claudia's the crowd. _"You guys go have fun."

Vegeta got up from his seat, and swung his leather trench coat on.

"Are you sure, Vegeta? You know you're never unwanted with me."

Goku looked concerned, but Vegeta shoved his hands into his coat pockets and looked up at the two of them.

"Don't worry about me Kakarot, you enjoy yourself. You don't need old me to have fun. I'll be fine."

_I'm always fine, even when I'm not, right Kakarot?_

"Really?" Goku didn't look too upset.

"I'll catch up with you another time. Bye Claudia, it was nice meeting you." lied Vegeta, and with a brief nod, he made his way across the crowded club, threading his way through the crowds to the door. As he put his hand on the door handle, he turned back to see Goku and Claudia already slow dancing. Vegeta shut his eyes briefly, breathed in, then stepped outside into the rain, keeping his head down as his boots splashed into the puddles. As the door swung shut behind him, shutting out the romantic music that Goku was sharing with **her**, Vegeta let out a long sigh.

"That's it. It's over."

And feeling worse than he'd ever felt before, he started walking home, not really caring about the rain that was pouring down onto him, seeping down his collar and making tear tracks down his face as his hair drooped. All he could think about was that she had called him Kakarot. He sniffed, and folded his arms around himself.

_My special name for him. My only claim on him. And now that's gone too. _

AN- another story! I jus keep rolling them out…wish I could finish them! This one is already complete, and I will be allowing chapters out to play as time goes on. Hope that this one does well! I shall call him squishy and he shall be mine! Said Dory.

Just keep swimming…


	2. The Cancellations Begin

Chapter Two: The Cancellations Begin

Two days later, Vegeta was getting dressed into his black training outfit. It looks almost exactly like his usual blue, but it has BAD MAN stencilled across the back in red, with red gloves instead of white. He was pulling his black boots on when the phone rang. He hobbled over, one foot clad in ultra durable nylon steel tipped boot and the other in just a secret sock, and checked the caller id. His face lit up when he saw the name that the caller id brought up, and he picked up the phone excitedly. He never tired of hearing Kakarot's voice.

"Hey, Kakarot!"

"Hi Vegeta. Um, what are you doing right now? Free to talk?"

"I'm getting ready for our sparring session, just pulling my boots on and then I'm packing lunch." Vegeta felt unnerved by Goku's tone of voice.

"I should have guessed, huh?" a light laugh on the other end.

"Yeah, well, we have been sparring every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday for the last twenty something years. And I usually get dressed before hand, you know. I don't train in boxers. Why you asking? What's up?" Vegeta frowned, as he pulled on his other boot, the phone cradled between his ear and his shoulder.

"Um, it's just that, well, you see, its Claudia."

'What about her?" Vegeta's tone also changed. It dropped about sixty degrees. If words were water, his would freeze right now. His eyes also narrowed, as he pulled on his boot.

"We kinda made plans to meet for lunch, and I made arrangements without thinking. I sorta made our lunch date for today." Goku cringed on the other end, waiting for Vegeta's response.

"As in, today, Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"And after doing the same thing for twenty seven years, you **kinda** forgot we spar today?"

Vegeta fell back against his pillow, his hand holding the phone while the other ran through his hair. He was trying very hard to not lose his temper.

"Oh, come on, Vegeta, please don't be mad at me! I'm just so dizzy lately, I think I might actually like this girl! I'll make it up to you, I promise. We'll do a double on Monday or something. I know you'll understand, you always do."

Vegeta was silent, his hand over his eyes as he rubbed the tears away.

"Vegeta? Hellooo!" Goku looked at his phone, slightly confused.

"I'm here, dammit. It's okay, Kakarot. You go and enjoy yourself, you deserve it. We can spar another time, I guess."

"Really!? Thank you so much Vegeta, you're the best!"

Vegeta sat up, and leaned against his headboard.

"Yeah, whatever. Now go, before I change my mind and drag you out to spar."

"Thanks man! Chat later then."

"Sure Kakarot."

Vegeta put the phone down on his side table and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He wrapped his arms around himself tightly.

_When is it going to stop hurting so much?_

He hung his head, and forced back the tears.

_No more. I can't take this any longer, this pining after him. I have to let go, and soon, before it destroys me._

He was suddenly struck with an idea. He got up and left his room, off to find Trunks.

"Hey dad, what you up to?"

Vegeta walked into his son's office without knocking, in his usual style. He sat on the big blue couch, put his feet up on the table and took a handful of marshmallows from the bowl on the coffee table.

"Nothing, although that isn't by choice." Vegeta shoved a handful into his mouth and chewed them slowly, while glaring at his son. Trunks could tell that something was wrong, and he had to be careful. He checked his watch, then looked at his dad.

"Um, aren't you usually sparring with Goku round about now?"

Vegeta snorted, and swallowed his mouthful.

"Yes, but he pulled out. Cancelled for the first time in twenty seven **bloody** years."

Vegeta sounded bitter. Trunks could tell that the situation was delicate.

"Did he say why?"

Trunks left his desk and sat next to his dad. Vegeta growled.

"He had a lunch date with Claudia." he said caustically, practically spitting out her name.

By the way Vegeta said her name, Trunks could tell that this was yet another person on Vegeta's People-I-Really-Don't-Like list.

"He's allowed to be out with other people too, dad."

"But he could have organized it for another time besides our sparring matches! He's smart enough to remember when we spar."

Vegeta leaned back onto the big cushions of the couch, arms folded and fingers drumming out a rhythm on his bicep, a frown well in place.

"In all honesty dad, you've had the monopoly on him for nearly thirty years. Give some one else a chance."

Vegeta growled and got up, and stomped across to his son's door. He turned to face him, his face angry, teeth bared.

"Fine then! Side with **her**! Everyone will, because no one gives a fuck about Vegeta! Especially not Kakarot! No one cares! And I'm gonna stop caring about this bloody stupid planet pretty soon!"

Vegeta stormed out and slammed the door as hard as he could, to punctuate his argument. Trunks sighed as the door cracked in half down the middle. It's just as well he got it reinforced last week. Trunks sat in his leather desk chair, and tracked Vegeta's energy going down to the gravity chamber, and he smiled as his father transformed into super saiyan two.

"Typical dad. At least he's venting his anger on the training bots instead of the furniture, like last time. But since when is he so bugged about what Goku does? Maybe Goten is right…maybe my dad feels a lot more for Goku than we think." mused Trunks, leaning back in his chair, feet on the desk as he chewed a pen thoughtfully.

-----

Vegeta's room phone rang just as he was pulling on his black gloves. He was in his red sleeveless outfit, just for a change. He checked the caller id, then picked up the phone quickly with his usual enthusiasm for Kakarot.

"Hey, Kakarot!"

"Hi Vegeta. Listen, I hate to do this to you, but is it okay if-"

"- if you spend the day with Claudia?" Vegeta finished his sentence for him.

"Hey, how did you know?"

"Because you've already cancelled twenty four times in a row, that's two whole months, for the same reason every time. We haven't sparred once since you met her. I don't even know why I bother picking up the phone any more, it's the same bloody thing every _damn_ time. it's always Claudia."

Vegeta couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice any more.

"But Vegeta, you know I can't help being in love!" said Goku brightly.

"Well, neither can I." snapped Vegeta. Then he suddenly realized what he'd just said. _Oh shit!_

"Then you know how I feel then!" Vegeta exhaled. Kakarot hadn't noticed his Freudian slip then. Vegeta felt the painfully familiar burning in his throat that usually accompanied tears. _And as always, I just can't say no to him and break his heart, like he's broken mine, because I care too damn much too tell him to be with me instead._

"Alright, Kakarot. Look, we can meet another time. We've still got a good two hundred years to live, what's a couple of months or so between friends?"

"Exactly! I've gotta run, Claudia is calling."

"Run along then. Bye Kakarot." Vegeta wanted to add _I love you _to the end of that sentence.

"Thanks, Vegeta. I owe you one."

Vegeta put the phone down back on its base sadly.

_You owe me everything and nothing, Kakarot. _

Vegeta looked at his calendar on the wall above his bed, which had a picture of Goten and Trunks on it from a recent party. Today's date was circled with a thick red ring with little balloons drawn around it. August 15.

_Happy birthday to me…_

This time, he cried.

AN- I have got such gorgeous reviews for this story! And to the following reviwers..

Musaka14

A Paler Shade of Blue

Ozumas girl

Midnite flame princess

Layann

Thank you! I only hope that I can live up to your expectations! Yes, poor geta…but do not fear, he will get his own back, and in more ways than one…yes, I are evil.

And, I seem to have made a non-yaoi fan change her opinon! To Clarobell, I hope you enjoy this yaoi fic, and I really hope that you'll give it a chance. Don't worry, I read straight fic too, I just prefer to read and write yaoi. Methinks that one day, I'll write a Piccolo X Vegeta fic. When I ever get the time…


	3. Vegeta's birthday party

Chapter Three: Vegeta's Birthday Party

"Tell me again why I'm wearing this blind fold." Vegeta was sitting on his double bed while Goten knelt behind him and tied a thick red velvet blindfold around his eyes. The Prince had sat in his room crying silently for an hour after Kakarot had phoned, and he'd cried himself to sleep, only to be woken up by Goten two hours later. Goten snickered as he tightened the knot.

"Because, dumbass, we have to take you somewhere secret for your big birthday!"

"Goten, for a forty-something guy, you're still as childish as you were when you were seven." Vegeta grinned. Goten smacked him on the back of the head.

"Keep it down, old man. Oh, look, here comes my ball and chain, Aka Trunks."

Trunks came into the room, and smirked, hands on hips.

"Excuse my rather annoying onna, I just can't get her to shut up." said Trunks, winking at Goten.

"I am not an onna!" Goten crawled off the bed, then walked up to Trunks. Trunks poked Goten hard on the forehead with his middle finger, making him stagger back a little. Vegeta listened to them with great interest, since he couldn't see.

"Then stop acting like a whinging woman! The last thing my dad needs to hear is your whining!"

Goten pulled on Trunks' long purple bangs.

"You're the one that nags!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Nag, nag, nag, nag!"

"Whinge, whinge, whinge!"

They both started play fighting, but then Vegeta decided he'd had enough.

"You two shut up, you're giving me a migraine." Vegeta stood up, his blindfold on. Trunks opened the double bay windows, and he and Goten took Vegeta's hands.

"Hold on dad!"

"Wha-" but before he could finish his sentence, Goten and Trunks pulled him out the window and blasted off, dragging Vegeta along with them and laughing their heads off at the reams of curses he was throwing at them in each of the twenty seven languages he knows.

After about thirty minutes flying time, they touched down on a little island in the middle of the ocean. Trunks and Goten let go of Vegeta, who folded his arms.

"Okay, where have you two bickering idiots brought me now?" demanded Vegeta. Trunks grinned, while Goten untied the blindfold and pulled it off.

"Only to a party thrown in your honour, dear father."

Vegeta blinked in the bright sunlight, as his eyes adjusted. Then he grinned when he saw the remainder of the gang wearing dark blue t-shirts saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OUJI!, in red writing.

"Happy birthday, short shit." said Piccolo in his usual gruff voice, smiling for a change.

"Thanks Namek. I didn't know they made shirts that big. What did they do, cut it out of a hot air balloon?" retorted Vegeta, shaking hands with the seven foot Namek. Piccolo just smiled wryly as he stood aside to allow Vegeta to be greeted by the rest of the group. The other guests were Gohan, Roshi, 18, Dende, Popo, Majin Buu, Maron and Bra, who lives in another country most of the time. As Vegeta hugged his daughter, he couldn't help noticing what a small group they were. All the earthlings had passed away from old age, although Roshi was still going strong. Vegeta smiled when he saw a porn magazine rolled up and stuffed into a back pocket of Roshi's highly coloured, blindingly patterned board shorts. Mr. Popo had outdone himself in the catering department, and Trunks had really gone to great lengths to get the cake. It was a giant dragon ball the size of a beach ball, maybe a little smaller, but it was blue with eighty silver stars on it, with a double chocolate fudge filling inside. Vegeta felt really honoured, and he felt so good inside.

Vegeta's mellowed out a lot over the years, and has been accepted into the group. Gohan had said once that he was the arrogant prince that had got up their noses and wriggled down into their hearts. Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo met every Wednesday to go catch a movie together, and had become serious movie fundies. Vegeta spends Sundays exclusively with Goten and they go paintballing together, or go-karting. Until Claudia had fucked things up with Kakarot, Vegeta had been enjoying life immensely. Mondays was poker night with all the guys, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays from 8am to 6pm was sparring time with his bestest friend Kakarot. Wednesday night is movies night with the brat and the Namek, as Vegeta fondly calls them, and Friday is anime, playstation and manga shopping day with Trunks.

Yes, things were going very well in every sphere of Vegeta's life, except when it came to Kakarot, that is. And things were about to get worse.

"Hey, where's Goku? Isn't he supposed to be here?" asked 18 as she piled salad onto her plate. Trunks frowned.

"I don't know, but he should be here. I left a message with that girlfriend of his, and I sent him a written invitation. It's not like him to miss a party, especially my dad's."

"You know my dad, he has the memory capacities of a bowl of soggy cereal. Let's call him and get him to come, it'll mean the world to Vegeta."

Goten looked across the lawn to Vegeta, who was busy arm wrestling with Piccolo, the blistering summer sun on his bare back, sweat rolling off him as he battled with Piccolo. He finally slammed the Namek's hand down, then stood up and raised his arms in victory.

"I win! Now I get to eat your slice of cake!"

"Like I was going to eat cake anyway, you saiyan punk." pouted Piccolo.

Vegeta picked up a party hat and stuck it jauntily on top of his spikes and grinned. Piccolo snorted.

"You look like a saiyan Christmas tree."

"And you look like an overgrown plant that needs watering!" Vegeta grabbed Piccolo by the arm and flung him into the sea, Piccolo yelling as he flew through the air. Vegeta chuckled as he dived under water, while Piccolo came up spluttering. Vegeta kept his power level suppressed, as he circled underneath Piccolo like a shark, awaiting his chance.

Piccolo tread water, keeping an ear out for Vegeta. But he wasn't quick enough, as Vegeta came up from underneath him and pushed him high into the air, about four metres above the water. There was a brief moment of silence, then a sickening slap, as Piccolo came down hard, landing face down on the water. Vegeta came up for air, holding his sides and laughing as hard as he could, while pointing at Piccolo. The Namek groaned, as he floated over to the beach, and collapsed on the sand, but on his back, since his stomach, face and chest were sore from his belly flop. Vegeta followed, still chuckling. He walked up the beach, and bent over Piccolo, hands on his knees.

"Busted, Namek!"

Piccolo's one eye opened sneakily.

"Eat sand, short shit!"

Piccolo grabbed a handful of sand and chucked right into Vegeta's face. He was caught completely off guard, and got half of it in his mouth. Now it was Piccolo's turn to laugh, as Vegeta nearly gagged on beach sand and tried to get it out of his eyes. But as soon as his mouth and throat were clear, he started laughing too. Then everyone started laughing, as Piccolo and Vegeta slapped each other on the back.

"Nice one, Pointy Ears."

Trunks and Goten were on the phone, and dialed Goku's home number. They put it on speakerphone and waited. The others were all inside, enjoying iced lemonade after a hot day under the sun. Eventually, the answering machine picked up their call.

"Hi, you've reached Kakarot"

"And Claudia!"

Vegeta stiffened. She had already added herself to Kakarot's answering machine. Not even Chichi had done that.

"We're not here right now, so if you leave a really detailed message-"

"- we'll get back to you!" chirped Claudia.

There was a beep, and the phone waited for them to leave a message. But Goten put the phone back on the hook, and looked at Vegeta. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, Vegeta. I guess he couldn't make it."

Vegeta just nodded, and stared into his drink.

_You mean, Claudia was more important, right Kakarot?_

"Thanks for such an awesome party guys, I really appreciate it. Everything was great, and I really loved the t-shirts, they're awesome!"

Vegeta was standing outside on the beach, his diamond black jet idling behind him, his presents stored away in the hull. The others were all gathered to say good bye to him.

"It was only a pleasure, Vegeta. You really should come over here more often, it's more fun when you're around." said Roshi, standing next to 18. The two had become good friends, especially since Krillin had died two years ago. Maron was out of the house and far away, so 18 had become friends with the Turtle Hermit. Vegeta hugged, shook hands and said his various good byes. Goten and Trunks were going to stay on for a bit longer, bur Vegeta really wanted to get home. He'd been sunburnt really badly, and could feel the blisters forming on his back. He needed to spend an hour or so in the regen tank back at Capsule Corp. He jumped up into his jet, and waved as the glass lid came down and locked into place. Then he revved the engines, and with a final wink and wave, he blasted away over the ocean with his presents, the others waving until he was out of sight.

An- at least some one remembered his birthday! I can't believe that people are quoting me! I have the best reviewers in the world! To kitkat…I guess if I have time, after finishing all my current fics, I'll write you a mirai/ Goku, but don't expect it this year, it's nearly prelims! I'm not a big mirai trunks fan, since he's such a little hero worshipper, and it's kinda painful. If you've seen the jap version of the android 13 movie, then you'll get my drift. As for the suggestion about Vegeta and Pickle fic, I'm glad it got a positive response. Since this story is doing so well, I'll update it faster! Thank you to ozumas girl for her brilliant reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. But enough of my rant, see you all soon! The next chapter is gonna be a shocker! Muwahahahaha!


	4. Goku's Priorities

Chapter Four: Goku's Priorities 

As soon as Vegeta was out of sight, Trunks went back into the house and dialed Goku again. As soon as it started ringing, he put it on speakerphone, and everyone arranged themselves around the phone, which Roshi kept on the lounge table.

This time, it didn't go onto the answering machine.

"Hello?"

"Hi Goku, its Trunks." Trunks folded his arms, frowning just like Vegeta.

"Oh, hey Trunks! What's happening?"

"Nothing, any more. Tell me, Goku, what day is it today?"

"Um, hang on a second. Oh, right, its August 15. Why?"

"Where's that calendar my dad gave you, with all the birthdays, special occasions and sparring sessions marked on it in red? You know, the one with the pictures of all of us?"

"Oh, that thing? Well, I kinda took it down, I didn't think Claudia would like it."

"Hmm. Well, Goku, we just wanted to let you know that your priorities are messed up, and the rest of aren't very happy with you."

Trunks' voice had gone the same sort of dangerous, silky tone that Vegeta had perfected years ago, purely to scare people. Goten didn't want to be in his father's gi right now.

"Hey, what did I do wrong? It's not like I killed anyone, or anything like that!" Goku sounded so painfully bright and chirpy. The gang just glared at the phone. Trunks broke the silence.

"Maybe you didn't kill anybody, Goku, but you sure as hell hurt my father."

"Hang on a second, Trunks. When I spoke to him to cancel our sparring session this morning, he seemed just fine. Besides, he didn't mention anything, he just told me that we can spar some other time."

Trunks just lost his cool. Now he'd had enough.

"You see! How the fuck would you know how my father feels! You've cancelled all your sparring sessions to be with Claudia for the last two months! He's been so understanding, he's given up the most important thing in his life so that you can be happy! Just so you and Claudia can be together!"

Trunks spat out Claudia's name much the same way Vegeta did.

"But…" Goku sounded confused. Trunks snapped.

"Don't you fucking 'but' us, Goku! It was his **birthday** today, dammit! His eightieth! And you know that's it's such an important year for a saiyan! We left a message with your girlfriend, and we sent you a written invite! And you don't have many birthdays to remember besides his! He has NEVER forgotten yours, in fact he always makes a huge fuss about it, and throws a party just for you! You couldn't have been bothered to wish him a simple happy birthday when you called! Dammit, Goku, you're his best friend, you mean everything to him! All he wanted was you to be here, on his big day! You don't even know how upset he is! But all you care about is that **bitch**!" Goten quickly got up, and dragged trunks out of the room, before he could really let loose on Goku. While Goten tried to soothe Trunks, the sounds of things breaking wafted into the lounge. Meanwhile, Piccolo and Gohan took over.

"Goku, why didn't you get the message about the party? Two reminders is enough, isn't it?"

Piccolo's eyes narrowed very slightly.

"Well, Claudia checks the mail and answers the phone most of the time. I guess she forgot to tell me." Goku sounded flippant. Too flippant.

"Dad, does she know about the saiyan thing? Does she know about the rest of us, about your tail, your history?" asked Gohan. There was a silence on the other end.

"Dad…you mean she doesn't know?!"

"Gohan, you have to understand…"

"Understand what?! That you're ashamed of your power?! Of your family and friends!? My whole life I've tried to be a saiyan, to be what I should, and now you deny who you are?!"

Gohan's hair was waving gently, which it tended to do before he went mystic. Piccolo tried dragging Gohan out before he lost his temper, but Gohan stayed in place, despite Piccolo tugging hard on his arm.

"Dammit, dad! First you hurt Vegeta, one of our best friends, the most loyal person ever, and then you have the audacity to change who you really are in order to fit in with your new girlfriend! You've denied us! Your heritage! Your own family! What's wrong with you, dad?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Piccolo grabbed onto Gohan's tail, and dragged him out protesting, before he had one of his legendary temper tantrums. There was an awkward silence in the lounge and on the phone, as Trunks and Gohan yelled outside, while their respective mates tried to soothe them.

Roshi decided to have a word with Goku.

"Goku, you'd better get your life together. It's not like you to be like this. Fix things with Vegeta, before you lose a great friend like him to a girlfriend that you can't even be honest with. For crying out loud, Goku, you've known her for just two months, and she's already ruining everything."

"Who's ruining everything?" a woman's voice was barely audible in the background. They heard Goku shifting.

"Um, no one dear!"

"Well, you've been on the phone for a while darling. We still have to finish throwing out all those revolting orange fighting clothes you used to wear! And don't forget to clean the kitchen too, you left it in a mess!"

"Yes honey, I'm coming soon!" they heard her footsteps fading, and Goku sighing.

Roshi whistled.

"Damn, Goku, you're lucky Vegeta wasn't around to hear that. Let me guess, you've probably cut off your tail, haven't you?"

"Yes." Goku's voice was very small. He wasn't feeling very good at the moment.

"After Vegeta and Gohan wished it back for you and for the other Saiyans?! I can't believe you were ever one of my students, Goku. I always prided myself on having honest students that were proud of themselves. But you're just living a lie, Goku. It'll all come crashing down soon, because you turned your back on us, the people that would die and kill for you, for some average woman."

Roshi disconnected the call, and put the phone back on it's cradle. The sound of the receiver hitting the cradle was completely covered by the yells of Trunks and Gohan, as they ranted about Goku.

An- I am so joyous!I have now reached the 100 review mark, after getting 16 reviews in one day!!!!!!!

I love all my reviewers! Now just to answer some questions-

Ozumas girl- your wish shall be granted, do not fear.

Purple-moonlight- be nice to Goku, it's not his fault that he's a little retarded (it's mine)

Veggies boo- all in due time, and when Vegeta does blow up, it's gonna be atomic!

Kawaii- no this will not be a Piccolo/ Vegeta fic, but I'm currently working on one, instead of doing homework, or listening in class…and then I wonder why I'm failing…

By the way, you can never leave too long a review! I love the long ones, and I have been getting such wonderful reviews. And as a sign of my undying appreciation, I'm gonna update nearly every day…unless you want the story to be spread out over a few weeks, and you only get some action once a week! The choice is yours, dear readers…

Ps: the next installment will be the real shocker…it wasn't meant to be this one, I labeled it wrong. I was just so giddy because of all my lovely reviews!


	5. Goku strolls down memory lane

Chapter Five: Goku strolls down memory lane

"Who was on the phone, dear?"

"Um, no one." Goku shifted uncomfortably, looking at the floor.

Claudia walked over and lifted his head up with her finger.

"Well, it doesn't matter, now does it? Come along, we have to finish packing soon, the moving vans are coming in two days."

"Yes, honey."

Goku brightened, and followed her up into the attic. He was quite excited at moving house. They were moving to the suburbs on the outskirts of Koala Town. Claudia, the executive CEO of a major law firm, wanted to be closer to work, and Goku was excited at the prospect of meeting new people. Sure, he was going to miss the forest and the animals, but Claudia said he could get a cute little puppy, whichever one he wanted! They climbed up the ladder to the attic, and Goku sneezed from the dust.

"Gezundheit."

"Thanks, Cloud. Hey, I'll do the attic, and you go have a nice rest, kay?"

"That would be great, I've been running around all day, and I'm feeling a little tired, I guess. I'll go have a bath, then I'll order out take outs. Now don't forget, you have to throw out all the irrelevant stuff, because there won't be space in the new house."

Goku nodded, and she kissed him on the cheek, before she went down the ladder. Goku gazed after her happily for a second, grinning. Then he flopped down onto the floor, and pulled the first box towards him for sorting.

After about three or four boxes, Goku came across a huge black shoebox. It wasn't very dusty, and Goku recognized it immediately. It was his friendship memory box with all his stuff from Vegeta over the years. His stomach knotted itself, as he remembered about today's fiasco with Vegeta's birthday. He lifted off the lid, and put the box down in front of him. On the underside of the lid, there was a photo of the two of them at the beach. Vegeta was chasing Goku with a towel clutched around his waist (or a drying cloth, as he still calls them) yelling the whole time while Goku ran away laughing, swinging Vegeta's black swimming shorts from one hand. Gohan had taken it, and it looked like something out of a cartoon. Around it was written in black pen:

"Baka and Ouji- Friends Forever" and both had signed their names in Saiyanish at the bottom. Goku remembered how Vegeta had rolled his eyes at the "friends forever" part, but he didn't protest, besides muttering that it was sappy. Goku looked at the picture, and could almost hear Vegeta yelling, up in that attic, from a memory of a day on the beach…

_"YOU BLOODY BAKA! BRING THOSE SHORTS BACK BEFORE I SEND YOU TO THE NEXT DIMENSION!" Vegeta started sprinting after a madly laughing Goku, who was waving around Vegeta's swim shorts in his one hand as he sprinted down the beach. He'd taken them while Vegeta was changing out of his normal clothes into his costume, and Goku had hidden the other clothes and taken the costume, effectively leaving Vegeta with nothing except a towel around his waist. Vegeta was praying desperately that his towel wouldn't slip as he tried to catch up to Goku. Fortunately, the beach was deserted, and the only other people around were Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks and Goten, who were too busy laughing and taking photos to help Vegeta. Vegeta sent an energy ball into Goku's back, knocking him forward into the sand. There was a muffled yell, as Goku smashed face first into the hot beach. Vegeta leaped right onto Goku's back, sinking his knee right between his shoulder blades, and grinning as he snatched his shorts back with his free hand. Goku gasped, and choked on beach sand. He tried to get up, but Vegeta's well-placed knee kept him in place. Chuckling softly, Vegeta leaned right down next to Goku, their heads right next to each other, Vegeta's breath hot on Goku's ear. Vegeta placed his hand on the back of Goku's neck, and whispered right into his ear. "Gotcha, baka. In more ways than one." Vegeta paused, then with a quick squeeze of Goku's neck, he got up, helped Goku up, winked, then disappeared to go get changed, probably somewhere where Goku couldn't find him. Goku had felt all weird, like he was overheating. **Gotcha baka.** Goku rubbed away his goose bumps, took a deep breath, and then went back to the group, wondering what the heck that was all about. _

That was five years ago, and Goku can _still _remember how those breathy words had made him feel, as they were panted by Vegeta, slightly out of breath from his mad dash down a sandy beach. Goku shook his head hard. He has a girlfriend now, no reason to think that way any more. Yeah, sure, he'd been nurturing a love for Vegeta for years, but all that had changed when he met Claudia, or Cloud, as he liked to call her. She was just perfect for Goku. She was drop dead gorgeous, strong-willed, funny, smart, gentle and a great cook, even though Goku couldn't pig out the way he used to. At least, he's pretty sure he likes her. _So what if she's just a little possessive? Isn't everyone? Vegeta's pretty obsessive, and possessive, and he can be so selfish sometimes, right? Does he think our sparring sessions are more important than my happiness? Besides, it's still all about strength to him anyway. He can train without me, right? Right?_ Goku had been telling himself these things for the last two months or so. But it didn't alleviate the guilt. He knew he was bullshitting himself. Vegeta may be obsessive, but he is not selfish.

Goku sifted through the box, and found a stack of birthday cards, all bundled up neatly with string. He put it on his lap, and started untying the string. Each card had a picture of a saiyan god, or goddess, or hero, drawn very well by Vegeta in either pencil or painted in oils. Each year, for the last twenty-seven years, he'd been getting one of these cards on his birthday, along with a specially chosen gift, which Vegeta was very good at getting right. A foot high and wide, the front drawn beautifully, Goku always looked forward to receiving one of these cards. Vegeta had told him that there were seventy different figures, and Goku only had twenty-seven. What he loves most about these cards is the writing inside, the words from Vegeta. Vegeta has a wonderful gift with words. He expresses himself so well in his writing, and Goku always found himself sighing whenever he read these cards. He opened the top one, which he received last year.

_Dear Kakarot_

_This year, I've decided to put the goddess of Tenacity on the front of your birthday card. Her name is Cuzcoria, and she represents the determination of the Saiyans to survive, to strive. It is fitting, considering our friendship. You've gotta be very stubborn to be friends with me. I know that at the best of times, I'm a difficult person to be friends with. All my issues, all my bad flaws…the list goes on. And sometimes, it's much easier to hate me than to bear with me. I have to admire you Kakarot, for hanging on this long. Most people would have given up ages ago, I'm glad you haven't. _

_You know that is the one time of the year when I really come out from my inner fortress, and tell you what's really on my mind, even though I'm pretty sure that you can read me well by now. I'll tell you what goes on in this rather large, chaotic mind of mine, scarred and tormented in most places, slightly friendlier in others. _

_Kakarot, you make those bad memories, those dark times and fears go away. _

_You put my demons at rest, you make me a little less scared._

_A little less afraid._

_A little less sore._

_The time we spend together means so much to me. Yes, I am really good friends with Gohan, Goten and Piccolo, and I'm close to my son. _

_But you, Kakarot, you're the closest thing I have to a soul mate. _

_During the potara fusion, you got to see inside my mind. You went where even where I am afraid to go. You stepped inside some of my worst memories and saw what I had undergone so many years ago. You stared down my fears and ran your fingers along all my emotional scars, which I try to keep hidden, trying to heal them with time. You saw the ugliness in me, and never turned back. Instead, you chose to try and be my friend. You had seen why I was the way I was, and what I could possibly be, with a little help. And you gave me a chance. _

_So, I guess what I'm trying to say is:_

_Thank you_

_For healing me with your unconditional friendship, your understanding, your kindness, your eternal humanity._

_Thank you_

_For being the bandage that healed my battered heart_

_The soothing balm on all my hurts and aches_

_The light to chase away the darkness inside me_

_And for being the knight in orange that slayed my proverbial dragons. _

_For all this, I am forever grateful. _

_Thank you, my friend. I can only hope that I can do as much for you as you have done for me._

_Happy seventy-first. _

_Vegeta. _

Goku closed the card, and shut his eyes tight. That was one of the best cards Vegeta had ever written. He knew that it had taken a lot of courage for him to write something as personal as that down. It was a sign of how much Vegeta trusted him. What Trunks, Gohan and Roshi had said on the phone did hurt.

Goku did forget Vegeta's birthday, no mistake there.

It was also true that Vegeta never forgot his birthday, and always made it special.

What had hurt the most was that a two-month old relationship had taken complete precedence over a close friendship of twenty seven years, over an alliance that had been thrown together by the gods over fifty years ago. Through so many villains, through so many battles, through their respective deaths, and the sort of bond that all fighters share, Goku managed to see more and more of a different Vegeta. A brave, loyal, unselfish, stubborn, resourceful, brilliant man, who had serious emotional trauma to deal with, a dry sense of humour, and a determination that every one else can only marvel at. Goku slowly opened his eyes and studied the front of the card again. Vegeta's small signature in the bottom left corner made him smile. It was a V, with his spiky hairstyle drawn in on top, looking exactly like him. Goku has always teased him about his v-shaped hairline that pokes down his forehead. Vegeta had responded quite well to the tease, and as far as Goku knew, Vegeta only used the little signature on the birthday cards, a sort of private joke between them.

Goku thumbed through some photographs, and came across his favourite one. It was one of those photo booth strips, four full colour photo's on a sheet. They were both slightly tipsy at the time, and it had resulted in the most scandalous photo that Goku had ever been in, and probably Vegeta too. One of the weird things about Vegeta is that he gets very, VERY friendly and extroverted when he's drunk, and dances on tables, on occasion, and Goku just gets really silly and loud and laughs at the most stupid and/or arbitrary things. Three of the photos on the strip were harmless, just pulling faces at the camera, or just posing. But the last one…they had really blushed when they saw it the next morning, since Vegeta was too drunk to go home, so he stayed over at Kakarot's. Goku had left it on the kitchen table, and Vegeta looked mortified when he saw it again. The reason why it was particularly scandalous was because Vegeta was licking Goku's face, eyes closed, one arm around his neck and the other resting on Goku's stomach, he couldn't have been snuggled up closer to the other saiyan without actually straddling his lap. _(AN: although we all know that that was probably what Vegeta would have done, except those photo booths are so damn small!)_

Goku was leaning into Vegeta, his one hand resting under Vegeta's shirt between his shoulder blades and the other cupped around Vegeta's neck. They had frozen like that for a few seconds, for the photo, but had stayed that way for about twenty seconds afterwards, Vegeta not removing his tongue, and panting, Goku rubbing his hand on Vegeta's back. Then, Vegeta had realized what he was doing and let go quickly, and Goku did the same. Vegeta had made a fuss about his tongue being dirty forever, while Goku made a big show of wiping his face, to get rid of 'Vegeta cooties'.

But Goku couldn't forget how damn good it had felt to hold Vegeta so close, just like he had in his imagination when Vegeta wasn't around. They couldn't quite look each other in the eye for days after that without feeling a little awkward. But they agreed that they were both drunk at the time and not quite in control. Goku rubbed his left cheek slowly as he looked at the photo. It felt as though Vegeta had left some kind of mark there, invisible, yet always ingrained in Goku. Goku felt himself blushing even more at the expression on his face, in a photo taken three years ago. His eyes were looking towards Vegeta, and to Goku, it looked SO obvious how he had felt. Maybe it was fortunate that Vegeta's eyes were closed, otherwise Goku might have just turned his head and taken Vegeta's strangely dark red tongue and twisted his own around it, allowing the Ouji to explore his mouth instead of his face. He wanted to pull Vegeta right against him and hold him forever.

Not for the first time, Goku found himself imagining what he wanted to do with the prince, and it didn't involve sparring. But he stopped himself from going down what had become a very worn path in his imagination.

No more.

He was going to put it all behind him. He had to, if he was going to make things work with Claudia. No point in having feelings for the prince who only wanted friendship, not a relationship. He didn't see a chance of a relationship, and he felt that it was probably for the best if he just let go, as hard as it was to do. Goku looked at the photo one last time then put it back in the box with the rest of the cards and photos. He put the lid back on, and put it to his left side, to be thrown away. If he was going on with his life, he had to let go of Vegeta. He had to let go of the feelings he had, feelings too strong to simply be ignored.

"I'm so sorry, Ouji. Forgive me."

An-  hmmm…does this explain Goku's behaviour? The poor guy just wants to keep everyone happy, but he just doesn't know how to do it properly! But I'm glad that my reviewers are treating him accordingly! The poor dude is getting whacked with rolled up newspapers and being imprisoned, amongst other things…but wait til you see the next chapter, when Vegeta really speaks his mind!! But, you'll just have to wait until Monday…I'm so cruel, but I actually have no choice. I have to use the school computers, and thankfully, school ends on a Friday! So, I'll probably update around 2pm, SA time. That's seven am New York time. We're two hours past the GMT. So work it out.

Questions etc-

Kitkat = I'll update when possible. There are still four or five stories I have to finish anyway, so expect lots of g/v goodness, and maybe a v/pickle one too!

A Paler Shade of Blue = yeah, well, Goku thought Frieza could change his ways, and Claudia is a bit of a manipulative skank, so I hope he isn't too unbelievable here either.

Hudine = you hit it right on the head! Man, you're sharp.

Purple- moonlight = most reviewers want to throttle her, tickets are 50 zenie each.

Midnight-flame-princess = I am honoured that you think I have talent! Just don't inflate my ego, otherwise, Zogeta might make an appearance in her own stories, and you don't want that! But, because you think so highly of my work, the next chapter is for you!

But to all my reviewers, too numerous to name and too great to be ignored…

You are keeping me going everyday! Nothing makes me happier than your reviews.


	6. Vegeta's polite discussion

To Midnight-flame- princess, and Layann!! Thanks for giving me the best compliments ever!

And also: it helps to read the replies, because they help to clear up confusion!

And to Mkh2- For christening Claudia as 'Clod'ia, you rock! To all reviewers, feel free to abuse Claudia in any way! If some one plans a wonderfully terrible death for her, I might just work it in somewhere, you never know…

And now, to clear up confusions:

Layann – soz about the spelling. Claudia is an evil bitch, but no, she is not German, just some daughter of Satan (not Hercule,). I just prefer to say gezundheit/ gesundheit because I have no religious belief, and stay away from the traditional bless you. I'm glad that you think so highly of me…

Ria- I'm so sorry that this is late…but here it is, at least!

Veggies boo- Goku introduced himself as Kakarot to her, that's why she's using that name. That puts Goku in the wrong! But as I've said before, he will get his come uppance, and yes, there will be a happy ending…but I think wench is a brilliant name for Clodia! And two tickets to the throttling for you! As for bakarot, you'll have to wait til Geta's finished with him…then you can scratch him merrily.

Musaka14 – beat her brains out, please!!!

Purple moonlight- dude, you can always sneak in backstage, but the good seats go to veggies boo!

dc-sais – well, Goku doesn't think he has a chance with Vegeta, so he thought he'd try with Clodia.  But he is being stupid.

Jay girl – you never know…

A Paler shade of blue – to all my reviewers, please look at this wonderful persons review. She has summed up Goku's problem perfectly. You keep poking Claudia with that stick, make sure that its sharp! And as for Goku, well, he'll come right.

Goleta – I'm glad that you're reading all my fic! And yes, Claudia is modeled on chichi, but add chemical X!

Ozuma's girl- there will be action between our two fave Saiyans, but in more ways than one…watch out!

Midnight- flame-princess : my other stories thank you!

Oh, and as for the pickle/ veggie story…it's coming along…and a new possible story I have might involve a lot of alcohol and a rather interesting morning after…a little short story as a gift to all the reviwers of this story!

Onwards!

Chapter Six: Vegeta's 'Polite' Discussion 

The water drained out the regen tank, the lid opened, and a well tanned prince stepped out, having healed and gaining a deep tan in the process. But despite this, he was in a vicious mood. There's nothing like two hours of sitting in a regen tank to make one think about things. Vegeta had been stewing about Goku's misdemeanors and had worked himself up into a really, really foul mood. We all do that, when all we can do is sit and think instead of doing anything constructive. Vegeta had been thinking about Goku's lack of consideration, how he had chosen Claudia over him. What happened to "You're my best bud, Vegeta" ? He had taken every little event into account, magnified it and stewed about it. Not healthy, but right now, Vegeta didn't care. Vegeta wrapped a towel around his waist, and stomped off down the corridors to his bedroom, breaking things along the way.

"That bloody stupid bastard! The **one** day of the year he should spend with me, (crash!) the **one** day he has to care about me, he doesn't because he wants to be with that (tinkle of breaking glass) bitch!" Every time he passed a vase, or any valuable, fragile object, he would go out of his way to pick it up and break it somehow. He stomped into his room, and pulled open his cupboard doors with slightly more force than necessary. He pulled a spandex training suit off his rack, a black one, and hastily pulled it on, muttering under his breath the whole time. He snapped his gloves on irritably, and as soon as he was dressed, he went over to the window. He nearly tore it off its hinges to get it open, then he blasted out, towards Goku's house, to have a 'polite' word with him.

"What's wrong, love?"

Claudia looked at Goku, who had stopped in the middle of the hallway, a heavy box in his arms and his ears twitching very slightly. Claudia was standing behind him, and she tilted her head to the side, looking puzzled. Goku's whole body stiffened.

_Why is Vegeta coming here?_

_And why is his ki like that? It's so…violent. And it's so high…_

But before Goku could do anything, Vegeta had landed outside and was banging on the door.

"I'll get it!"

Claudia turned around and left, and Goku dropped the box, shattering a few items of glassware.

He ran after her, wishing he could use his hyper speed, but he couldn't let Claudia see. She had a good head start, and had opened the door by the time Goku skidded around the corner and slammed into the wall. Vegeta looked right past Claudia and saw Kakarot, his eyes narrowing.

Goku picked himself up from the floor, and gulped when he saw Vegeta. The look on Vegeta's face was one he had not seen in a very long time. The anger just seemed to seethe out of him, barely contained. Goku felt forcibly reminded of a volcano, just waiting to explode, the smoke already billowing.

"What do you want?" demanded Claudia. Vegeta growled.

"None of your business, you manipulative bitch! I want to speak to Kakarot!" snapped Vegeta.

"Is that right? Well, you can't. I say who he can and can't talk to. I can't remember what your name is, but it doesn't matter."

"Listen here, you pathetic, inbred slut…"

Goku gently pulled Claudia backwards by the shoulders, and stepped in front of her.

"Cloud, let me deal with this, okay?"

"But, Kakarot…"

"Don't you dare use that name!" yelled Vegeta, trying to grab her throat, but Goku pulled her further backwards.

Claudia took one look at Vegeta, and started walking slowly backwards, feeling highly unnerved by the anger sparking off him. Her eyes widened when she saw his tail. It was whipping around, and she could have sworn that she heard him growling. She turned and practically sprinted from the room, and left Goku to deal with Vegeta.

"Vegeta, what's wrong?" Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, but retracted it almost immediately. Strange. Vegeta's skin was hot, almost unbearably so. Vegeta sneered.

"Everything is wrong, Kakarot. But how would you know that? Why would _you _care? Tell me Kakarot, why you don't **CARE!**"

Vegeta slammed the heel of his hand into Goku's chest, sending him stumbling backwards.

Goku staggered, and looked at Vegeta, who was clenching his fists and bearing his fangs, which had grown longer. A deep growl was coming out of his throat.

"Vegeta…"

Goku tried to get Vegeta to calm down, but no such luck.

"I can't believe you, Kakarot! How can you choose her over me?! That bitch, over your best friend!"

Sparks were flying off him, and one jumped into a nearby lamp, causing it to explode. A glass shard flew into Vegeta's bicep, but he ignored it and continued glaring at Goku.

His tail flicked, and another bolt of energy went into the telephone, destroying that too. Goku realized that he had to get Vegeta to open ground, before he did some serious damage.

Goku lowered his tone, and held his hands out, palms up.

"Fine, Vegeta. Let's go discuss this somewhere else, somewhere more private. Just please calm down."

"So be it, clown. I might need space to beat you around anyway."

Goku cringed. Vegeta hadn't called him that since the bad days, before they were friends, back when they were rivals. Goku was suddenly scared that things would go back to being that way.

_He must be really mad at me, if he's calling me that again…_

Vegeta turned and flew away, and Goku followed, trying to avoid Vegeta's aura trail, which was blood red and hot, like a heat haze.

_How can he generate so much heat? And why? Is this another thing I don't know about Saiyans?_

They landed on an open field, far away from each other. The sun was setting, a crimson sky stretched over them, darkened only by thunder clouds, rumbling far away.

It seemed apt.

Vegeta turned to face Goku slowly, fangs still extended.

"Vegeta, tell me what's wrong. Why are you so upset?"

Vegeta laughed with his head flung back, and Goku took a step back without realizing.

He recognized that deranged laugh.

It made him sick.

It made him scared.

It was the demented laugh that had come from Vegeta after Babidi possessed him.

He used to laugh like that before he killed.

Back when he was bad, back when he had no control.

Back when he didn't care about life.

"You stupid clown, it took you long enough to fucking notice. Maybe I should explain why my body is super heated, so hot that no one can touch me. I'll tell you why, fool. This only happens when a saiyan gets frustrated, angry, sad, depressed and desperate all at the same time. It's a coping mechanism, it supposedly prevents me from going mad." Vegeta snarled.

"But it's too late to cope, clown! You're too late to help me! Too late to save me! You save everyone except me! You can't even save me from MYSELF!"

Goku felt Vegeta's energy building, as huge sparks continued to jump off him, long bolts of electricity that formed a huge cage of electricity around him. Goku could see that he was struggling to maintain control, as the globe became larger, more powerful, Vegeta rising slowly in the middle of it. Goku's jaw dropped, as he stared up at the globe, having never seen anything quite like it. Vegeta was looking down at him, arms spread to the side, ankles crossed. His hair had started growing very slowly, and it was shoulder length now.

"Vegeta! Calm down!" yelled Goku.

But Vegeta just laughed scathingly, his old vindictive smirk back on his face and his pupils turning red, like they were being filled with crimson paint.

"Calm down? It's too late for that, Kakarot…

You're too late."

The calmness of Vegeta's voice scared Goku. He could see that Vegeta was undergoing a transformation, that much is obvious. But how could he be so calm?

Unless…it was the proverbial peace before the storm…

"Why is it too late, Vegeta, tell me!''

Suddenly, the golden beams forming the hovering globe around Vegeta turned red and exploded outwards, forcing Goku to form a shield around himself. The beams shot over him and drilled into the ground around the two Saiyans, setting the grass alight. Soon, they were encircled in a ring of fire, the lightening flashing over head. Vegeta floated down slowly to the ground, head down, arms slightly raised at his sides. A crack of thunder, a flash of lightening and the rain started coming down hard. But not hard enough to put out the fires, or to cool down Vegeta's anger.

Vegeta lifted his head slowly and Goku took a sharp breath.

The Prince's eyes had turned totally red, like an Oozaru.

His fangs were at least two inches long.

His hair tumbled all the way down to his feet, streaked with white.

His tail had turned white, and was three metres long. Vegeta slapped it against the ground, and it left a deep imprint. Goku was fairly sure that his tail was as strong as Frieza's.

Goku glanced around, not taking his eyes off Vegeta for longer than two seconds. The fire was the least of his worries.

Vegeta was far more powerful than he was, and he gulped.

The Prince had transformed into a highly pissed-off super saiyan four.

AN- I hereby patent my version of super saiyan four! If anyone wants to draw it, please do! If you send it to me, I'll circulate it! And if any one has a profile on deviantart. Com, ill check it out! I can't seem to get enough yaoi pics. Does any body have any site suggestions? Pretty please? Zogeta is begging oh so nicely…

Hmm…yes. I remember now…the next chapter is sad…and I can't wait to see what the readers are going to think after the next one! Hahaha!


	7. Goodbyes

Chapter Seven: Goodbyes 

"Vegeta…" whispered Goku, taking in Vegeta's new form.

Vegeta swished his long tail behind him, then held it upright, like a question mark.

"Do you like it? I think it's quite an improvement on super saiyan three, don't you think?"

Vegeta's voice had gone much deeper, and made the hairs on the back of Goku's neck bristle. He brought his tail in front of him, and created a red energy ball, balanced on the very tip. It was about the size of Goku's head, and there was easily enough energy in it to destroy the Earth.

He walked closer to Goku, the rain seeming to fall around his body, not on him. The sky had gone a blackish red and lightening scorched down into the ground all around them. It seemed as though Vegeta was the centre of the storm, but Goku was wondering if it wasn't entirely impossible that Vegeta had **created** the storm. But the younger saiyan felt scared.

He didn't know what else to feel.

Vegeta stopped about a metre away from him. Goku noticed that they were the same height now, and Vegeta's bangs had grown back, except they spiked out and down to his cheekbones. He couldn't read Vegeta's eyes for any idea of feeling or mood. He'd never had a problem deciphering the black that was once there. Vegeta has always shown everything in his eyes, but no one ever bothered to look. Vegeta looked at the ball on the tip of his tail, then dissipated it. He looked at Goku, and smirked.

"I guess I should thank you, Kakarot, for allowing me to break into this new form. After all, it is triggered by intense emotion. Pain. Hurt. Anger. I felt all these emotions, thanks to **you**."

Vegeta put a slight emphasis on the last word, as his tail curled around Goku's bicep and tightened, like a white python. Goku tensed up, as he tried to not agitate Vegeta any further.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this…"

Vegeta snapped his tail away.

"SORRY?!" without moving, Vegeta sent out an energy field and sent Goku flying backwards. He recovered, and flicked onto his feet, already in battle stance. Vegeta's aura flared up, the red swirling around him, a vortex of anger fuelled energy.

'Dammit, Kakarot! Why don't you understand!? This goes so much deeper than you realize!"

Goku blinked, then stood up straight.

"Explain to me Vegeta, where did I go wrong?"

Vegeta whipped his tail once, as though in irritation.

"Fool! How can someone like you, the fucking savior of the planet, be so blind? **So damn blind!**"

"Vegeta, I don't understand!" Goku yelled, over the sound of the fire crackling nearer, over the lightening and the thunder. Vegeta disappeared, then reappeared behind him. His tail wrapped itself around the other Saiyan's chest, pinning his arms to the side as he lifted him into the air and kept him there with a firm grip. Not to hurt him, but just to have a 'captive' audience.

"Then I'll **make** you understand. For ten years, all I've done is love you. Yes, Kakarot, love. You heard me. All I wanted was you, and I could never even have you. You would never want to love me, a sinner. A devil in saiyan form.

An angel like you, and Vegeta? I thought that, well, at least I had our friendship to fall back on. I was the **only** one that called you Kakarot. You were my everything! You were the reason I got out of bed every morning, the reason why I'm still on this putrid planet! But all that changed when you met her…"

Vegeta's voice went softer, and he lowered Goku down to the ground, unraveling his tail and allowing it to fall to the ground around Goku's feet. Goku looked confused, and sad at the same time. Vegeta looked down at the ground, his voice sounding a little cracked.

"I lost you to her. I lost everything. Do you have any idea how much it hurts, right here?"

Vegeta put his hand on his chest, over his heart, clutching the black fabric. Goku wanted to see his face so badly, but Vegeta kept staring down.

"My closest friend wasn't there any more. He wasn't my friend any more, but a stranger. The one who made me truly happy broke my heart. I only wanted you to be happy. If that meant a new girlfriend, I could deal with that. Sure, my heart would crack, but if you were happy, then it wouldn't hurt so much. At least, I thought I would be okay. How could I ever do anything that would hurt you, or make you unhappy?"

Vegeta looked up, and Goku saw that his eyes had returned to normal, even though the rest of his body was still transformed. Goku found himself wanting to cry. The loneliness in Vegeta's eyes seemed to seep into the air around him, and affect Goku. Vegeta's voice went a little lower.

"But, then you started canceling our sessions together. You drew away from me completely. You placed her above me in your affections. At first, I coped. You were happy, and that's all that mattered. Then you completely forgot my birthday, and to twist the knife a little more, you spent it with her. You know what an important year the eightieth is, don't you?"

"Yes." Goku's voice was soft.

"It is the first milestone year, of three. As special to Saiyans as the 21st year here on Earth. And you forgot it. You were the only person absent at my party today. If every one else had forgot, and you remembered, it would have been just as wonderful. But, fuck, it hurts, Kakarot. It hurts that you chose her over me, in the most important day of MY year."

Goku was speechless. He knew that Vegeta liked him, but LOVED? Why didn't he notice it before? Everything was falling into place with an audible thump. All the attention, all the jokes, the photos, all the moments…Goku was kicking himself as hard as he could on the inside. _Why didn't I notice? Am I that self-absorbed?_

Vegeta interrupted Goku's thoughts.

"So, I came over to your house, just to find out exactly why you didn't come, and I found something outside your door."

Goku froze.

_Oh no…not that. Please not that…_

"I found our friendship box. On top of your dustbin. All the cards, all the photos, all the memories, all trashed. As though they were unimportant… As though **I** was unimportant."

Vegeta allowed the tears to slide down his face. He was way past caring anymore if anyone saw.

The tears seemed to trigger something in Goku.

Guilt, perhaps. Remorse, maybe.

Then he noticed something freaky. The tears were formed of blood. Vegeta looked so miserable. He stared at Goku, pleading silently, but for what, Goku didn't know.

"Vegeta, I have to move on, just please understand that…"

"MOVE ON!? YOU HAVE TO MOVE ON!?"

Vegeta stepped backwards, his eyes turning red again.

Goku gulped.

"WHAT ABOUT ME, KAKAROT?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! I JUST GAVE YOU MY HEART DAMMIT, AND YOU STAND THERE LIKE A FUCKING **JERK** AND TELL ME THAT YOU NEED TO MOVE ON?! YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE UP OUR FRIENDSHIP OF TWENTY SEVEN GREAT YEARS FOR **HER**??!!"

"Vegeta, calm down…" Goku started backing away slowly, as Vegeta's aura exploded out of his body, swirling like a hurricane around him.

"STOP SAYING THAT! THAT'S ALL I'VE BEEN DOING! I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOUR TWO-FACEDNESS ANYMORE, YOU **BACKSTABBING** BASTARD!"

Goku had had enough. He wasn't going to stand and be insulted just because he was trying to start a new life. He powered up to super saiyan three, although it was incredibly pathetic compared to Vegeta's power.

**"Enough, Vegeta! You're so fucking SELFISH! Why can't you just be happy for me?! Why can't you just understand that I have to move on?!"**

Goku flew forward and tried to land a punch on Vegeta's jaw, but his fist was stopped with a single finger. He didn't even see Vegeta move, nor could he track his movements. He gasped as a fist landed in his solar plexus, followed by a flurry of blows made by a saiyan that he couldn't even see. A knee to the stomach, a kick to the back and an elbow into the neck, then a double fisted slam sent Goku plunging to the ground, slamming hard into the inflexible earth. He tried to get to his feet, but couldn't. Instead, he got to his hands and knees, head hanging as he coughed out blood. Vegeta landed in front of him, tail swishing from side to side.

"Don't be such an idiot, Kakarot. You know better than to attack some one six times your strength."

Goku looked up and wiped the blood away from his mouth with the back of his hand as he glared at Vegeta. Vegeta's tail curled around his chest, and brought him to his feet. He retracted his tail slowly, as they stared each other down. Then Vegeta sighed.

"I'm not the selfish one here, Kakarot. I didn't come here to fight you. I came to say goodbye."

"I'm going back into space, so that you can be happy with Claudia. I wanted to tell you how I felt though, before I left. I just wasn't expecting you to throw it all back in my face. You know, Kakarot, Saiyans only cry blood tears when their souls and hearts are so crushed that their emotional pain manifests itself in blood tears, straight from the heart. Not that my pain matters to you, does it? My name isn't Claudia, after all. If you want to end this friendship, then so be it. From now on, we're just associates, since that's how you want it."

Vegeta took a step back.

Goku didn't know what to say. So he said the first thing on his mind.

"I loved you too, Vegeta, I promise you, I did. If I'd known that you'd felt the same way, then things would have been different. Y-y-you don't have to leave."

Goku just wanted to hold Vegeta, and somehow make it all okay again.

But Vegeta looked even angrier.

"You have a strange way of showing how much you care. I never knew that throwing away a friendship was one of them." spat Vegeta. Goku looked away. He was starting to feel helpless.

"if we both have mutual feelings, why can't we try? Why can't we even attempt being together? Kakarot, I don't want to leave, but I can't bear to see her taking everything away from me. Why can't there be an 'us'?" pleaded Vegeta. A trail of blood tears curved down his face, and Goku felt even worse.

_Please don't…don't cry Vegeta. I don't know how to make it better…_

"I don't want to hurt Claudia, Vegeta. She doesn't deserve it."

This was the wrong thing to say.

Vegeta looked up, and started growling again. He balled his fists, red energy balls forming around each, formed purely out of anger.

**"Oh, and I should get hurt then, instead of her?! She doesn't even have a clue what hardship is! Yet I should suffer? My entire life has been tough, I've lived a private hell for decades, and the one person that could ever heal me and make it stop hurting chooses a fucking human that he's only known for two months! I GUESS I'LL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, NO MATTER HOW FUCKING HARD I TRY!"**

Vegeta started floating upwards, the energy balls getting larger on each hand. Goku stood his ground. He didn't see that he was doing anything wrong. So, he said the words that he would regret more than anything else he did that day.

"GO THEN, YOU SELFISH BASTARD! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT A HUMAN TOOK YOUR PLACE! GET OVER YOUR ARROGANT SELF, VEGETA! I DON'T NEED YOU, AND I DON'T NEED THE GANG EITHER! ALL I NEED IS CLAUDIA! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! GO TO SPACE AND LEAVE ME TO LIVE MY OWN LIFE! IT'LL BE BETTER WITHOUT YOU, YOU POSSESIVE ASSHOLE!"

Vegeta stared at Goku for a second, then a scowl twisted his features. He put his hands next to each other, thumbs touching.

"SO BE IT, CLOWN! SAY GOODBYE! I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL, COWARD! **DOUBLE BIG BANG ATTACK!**"

Narrowing his eyes, Vegeta injected even more energy into the balls, then sent them off. The two balls streaked towards Goku, separating and attacking from opposite directions. The last thing Goku remembered was putting up an energy shield and covering his head with his arms. A red flash of light, and then there was nothing.

An- another long AN, but necessary!

Yes, well, this is about as stupid as Goku gets. He will improve from here on, especially after Trunks and Goten have a word with him!

Jay girl – Claudias death will come, and it is not very pleasant, that I can promise you!

Musaka14 – It's a good idea to run, especially when big bang attacks are involved. But please feel free to resume beating Claudia.

Ozumas girl – don't worry, he won't remain insane for ever. But what do you all think of my ssj4? No pink fur!

Goleta – the dark Vegeta speaks the truth!

Veggies boo- perhaps one of my best reviews ever…you never know, but a certain female ninja might just make an appearance…along with a very sharp, pointy sword! Ps, Geta doesn't want Claudias filthy blood on his hands, and I have a very unpleasant demise planned for her…hehe.

A Paler Shade of Blue – you flatter me too much. Sharpen that stick girl! Ps, check Veggie boos review. It might give you a hint as to the demise of Claudia, just in more detail!

Midnight- flame- princess – they'll work it out, or , at least, Goku will stop being a member of the bloody Ginyu force!

Nay – another person not sympathetic for Goku…I don't blame ya!


	8. He's gone

Chapter Eight: He's Gone

Eight hours later, Goku woke up to find himself inside his bedroom. No one else was around, so he tried to get up. But his body was exhausted, and his head throbbed, so he lay back on his pillows. There was a soft knock at the door, and Claudia came in. Goku smiled when he saw her.

"Hey."

She sat next to him on the bed, and kissed his forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

She took his huge hand, and held it inbetween her petite ones. Goku had a sudden flashback…

_"You really overdid it this time, baka."_

_We were in the medical bay of Capsule Corp, Vegeta sitting next to me on my hospital bed, smiling gently and mixing some painkillers into my chicken soup. I grinned back at him. _

_" I guess you're right. But it was a great sparring session, hey?"_

_Vegeta passed me the huge bowl of piping hot soup, and he smiled at me as I slurped down all six liters greedily. _

_'Slow down! You'll burn your tongue, and you've already got enough injuries to contend with."_

_I just chuckled. _

_"I'm not injured, Geta, just exhausted. Sometimes I get carried away, that's all."_

_I put my empty bowl on the side table, then put my hand on Vegeta's knee. _

_"Don't worry about me, Ouji. I'll be just fine."_

_He just put his hand on top of mine, and squeezed gently. _

_"You always are, Kakarot. Just get some sleep, I'll come check on you later." _

_I remember pulling him into a hug, and he hugged back. He always gave me such great hugs, as rare as they were. He always poured so much love into them. In retrospect, he probably would have hugged me a lot more, if he'd known that I would have liked him to. Strangely though, he told me everything about himself, yet I held so much back. Well, he told me everything except that he loved me. I wish I'd known sooner. _

_Things would have been different. _

_Maybe things would have been better…_

"Hey, you okay?"

Goku blinked, then realized that he'd zoned out for a few seconds. He shook his head to clear it.

"I'm fine. What happened?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. But we can ask the two young men that found you and brought you home. They might know. I'll call them."

She got up and left the room. A few moments later, Goten and Trunks walked in, their tails bristling and shaking slightly. They nodded curtly at Claudia, and took two chairs about a metre away from Goku's bed. Trunks had the same cold stare that his father had given Goku when he last saw him. Goten looked equally angry. He had that horrible, cold, calculating anger that is worse than any other. Goku looked from one demi saiyan to the other, and started feeling a little nervous, and sick in his stomach. Trunks was the first to speak.

"I see that you're okay."

A simple statement, nothing more.

Goku couldn't tell if this fact disappointed Trunks. He just nodded.

"What happened?"

Goten crossed his arms.

"Vegeta simply wanted to scare you, that's all. His two energy beams completely missed you and crashed into each other instead. All you felt was the shockwave that resulted. Trunks and I were watching the whole thing from a distance. Vegeta's transformation was mind blowing, I'm glad I got to see it."

Trunks scowled.

"But what we didn't like were your last few words to him. Selfish bastard, you called him, wasn't it? And what about 'You possessive asshole?' I could have sworn I heard you call him that too."

"Well, I –"

"Spare me, Goku." snapped Goten. Goku's mouth hung open.

'What!?"

"You're not my real father any more. Remember, you told Claudia that you have no family. Her friends are your new friends. Vegeta cared for me as though I were his own blood, but because you're so **desperate** to fit in, you denied me, Gohan, all our friends, Vegeta, and yourself. Some father you are."

Goku looked down, fighting back the tears. All he wanted was to be happy, to do what he wanted for a change, instead of being everyone's doormat. But why was it all falling apart?   
Maybe he _was_ in the wrong. He'd gone from being utterly selfless, to being totally selfish. He'd screwed over his family and friends. He'd hurt Vegeta enough to cause him to ascend to another level. He'd made Vegeta cry, and that is a sickening thing.

"I'm sorry, Goten." Goten snorted.

"It's too late. Vegeta's left the planet. He blasted off about two hours ago. He's been preparing to leave for a while. Except, in his planning stages, he was hoping that you'd join him. He's totally devastated, do you realize that? Of course you don't. Vegeta isn't Claudia, so he means nothing to you anymore. We mean nothing. Maybe if we were Claudia's kids, or her friends, it would be different."

Goten looked at his father with a mixture of sadness and anger on his face. Goku felt so hurt. It was all true. Where had he gone so horribly wrong?

"We're going now. We just wanted to make sure that the Earth's saviour wasn't too badly scratched. My father would never have done anything to hurt you. He left the planet because he felt he was getting in the way of your happiness. He's not the selfish one here, Goku.

It's you.'

Trunks smirked.

"And seeing as you'll live to save the planet again" - Trunks was heavily sarcastic on the last line - "We're going to Roshi's island. My dad told us that we should spend time together as a group, and we're taking his advice. You're invited, of course, but Claudia probably doesn't want to meet your freak family and friends."

Trunks and Goten stood up, and without a further word or a backward glance, they walked out the room.

Goku put his head in his hands and cried.

An- Goku is starting to get it into his thick head that he was wrong. I'm hoping that I haven't twisted his character too far out, but it's for good reason.

Ps: since there is no way to remove chapters, I am killing off my Whatever, Kakarot, whatever story! I've screwed it up beyond all help! So I'm going to start again. There goes 30 reviews…grr. But, I have reached the 175 review mark, and 75 of those reviews are just for this story!!!

Jay girl – Goku's an idiot. Let's face it. A sweet idiot, but an idiot nonetheless.

Veggies boo- keep that box nearby for the death of Clodia! That clone will have a go, don't worry. 

Musaka14 – I think a mallet is a far better weapon! Keep your shonen safe.

TheTrueSilver – yes, Vegeta has finally spoken up.

Ozumas girl – glad you like the ssj4! I won't kill Goku, don't worry. I'll let him torture himself!

A Paler Shade of Blue – once again, you have summed up what I'm trying to say. Goku does think its too late, and he's too scared to try.

Kawaii- yes, new transformations are always unexpected!

dc-sais – good, glad you liked it.

Goleta – that's true, Vegeta should have said something before Claudia ruined everything…

Layann – I think many readers are feeling the same. But feel free to abuse Claudia!

Hudine – perhaps he does, but he will suffer soon, and it's self-induced!

LadyLupin – hey! Great idea! But maybe not Goku.

Midnight-flame-princess = in my opinon, I think Goku was a little jealous of Vegeta's transformation! Haha!


	9. Vegeta's plan

Chapter nine: Vegeta's plan

"Computer!" shouted Vegeta to the air. The voice detector beeped.

"Computer online. Identification required for access to system controls." enquired the light female voice.

"Prince Vegeta, of the Vegeta dynasty. Password: Kakarot."

"Voice recognized. Password correct. Access granted. Welcome aboard, Vegeta. You have been granted full administrative control over this ship. What is your request?"

"Status report, please."

"Hardware check: all engines are running at full power. All systems are operating at optimum efficiency. We are two Earth weeks travelling time from your requested destination. We have left the Solar System, and are now going to the PX67 quadrant."

"Good. Now, to training. Anything to keep my mind off Kakarot."

He transformed into SSJ4, holding his tail upright as he strolled up a level to the newly upgraded gravitron. his spaceship was the best Capsule Corp had to offer. In fact, Bulma had designed it especially for him, just before her death. She knew that he would need it. The battery was powered by ki, absorbed by the walls of the training chamber. In effect, infinite power. Perfect for a space traveler like Vegeta. He closed the gravity room door behind him with his tail, and looked around. he had tweaked a few things here and there, and was quite pleased with his new model. He'd added in a virtual reality system, and improved the AI of the training bots. He had made the entire space ship voice controlled, but it also had manual controls, in case he lost his voice.

"Computer, initiate gravity simulation; one thousand times Earth's gravity, environment 1A."

There was a hum as the machines carried out his requests.

"Request is being processed… Process complete. Gravity level has been set to one thousand times that of Earth, and the environment has been changed to the desert lands."

Indeed, the environment had been changed. It was hotter, by about thirty degrees Celsius, and it was dry and windy. Vegeta prefers to train in hostile environments, always preparing himself for worst case scenarios. He started stretching, as the scorching desert winds swirled around him. He had trained often with Kakarot in the desert , although Vegeta was always the better tactician, using the landscape to his full advantage. He felt a stab of pain at a fond memory of them in the desert…

_"Come on, Vegeta! Give me a chance! I'm not great at this heat thing!"_

_Kakarot looked up at me, panting hard. I will admit, I was being harsh on him, but I thought that he could do with some training in harsh environments. He never knew when it might help him out someday. _

_"It's because you can't handle the heat that you must learn to deal with it, Kakarot. I'm only doing this to help you."_

_I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his feet. I was having a hard time of it myself, but he was far worse off than I was, he couldn't even stand on his own. I guess it had been too soon since his last heavy sparring session to be doing such intense training. His body hadn't quite recovered yet from his sub-zero training. He always said that I was his most brutal sensei ever. I usually just laughed at him and told him to finish his push ups. I wrapped my arm around his waist to support him. I felt guilty pleasure, since I had to wait for him to be injured before I could even dare touch him. I found myself feeling glad that he needed my help, although I smacked myself hard for thinking that way. He just looked at me, that silly grin that I love so much on his face._

_"Thanks, Geta. I hate to slow you down like this, but I really want to just eat, and sleep."_

_I just nodded, then started flying out of the desert storm we were in, holding him as tightly as I could. He just chuckled, and rested his arm around my shoulders and his head against mine. Then I flew the two of us to his house, and we took a three day break from sparring. But, when he'd healed, I took him desert-training again, and the next time, he coped very well. In fact, he had to fly me home. That's not to say that I didn't enjoy the attention. It meant everything to me that he cared. _

_That baka. Nothing ever gets him down. _

_I miss you so much already…I only wish that you missed me too. _

Vegeta checked his watch. It was Wednesday evening on Earth. Piccolo and Gohan would usually be waiting for him to come bouncing into the lobby, dressed in his usual jeans, shirt, leather coat and boots, before they went to the movies at the downtown film complex. He sighed, as he finished his stretches.

_It's too late now. I resigned myself to this, and I will go through it, on my own. _He cracked his knuckles, then launched into his training.

"It's just not the same." sighed Gohan.

Gohan and Piccolo were having coffee at Koffi Been, the usual coffee shop they went to after movies every Wednesday evening with Vegeta. Here, they argued the virtues and vices of the movie they had just seen, and either praised it lovingly, or ripped it apart with painful critique. Piccolo stirred his extra large decaf with cream inattentively. They had even bought a ticket for Vegeta, without meaning to. A sub-conscious decision on their behalf. Vegeta always sat inbetween Gohan and Piccolo, and his favourite hobby was to throw popcorn at snogging couples during the adverts. He always bought the same snacks; two jumbo double butter popcorn barrels, two super sized vanilla cokes, four slabs of chocolate and three bags of wine gums.

"Yeah, you're right. It's boring without him. Who am I supposed to call 'short shit'? And besides you, he's the only person that can call me 'Pointy Ears', and get away with it. I never thought I'd say it, but hell, I miss the guy."

Gohan reached across the table, and took Piccolo's hand. The Namek blushed. He's never been good with public displays of affection.

"I miss him too. But, he'll come back."

"What makes you say that? You know just as well as I do how stubborn he is, and once he makes a decision, it's final."

Gohan smiled his I-know-something-you-don't smile.

"That may be so, but, remember when he came to say goodbye to us on the Lookout? Notice that he didn't say farewell? He said "see you later." A Freudian slip, on his behalf. Besides, he loves my dad way too much to stay away for long."

Piccolo's jaw loosened, and he looked most undignified for a moment.

"Don't act so surprised, Piccolo. Practically everyone knows that Vegeta has a crush on my dad, well, except my dad, and we were just waiting for them to hook up. But poor Vegeta. My dad really broke his heart. He must feel terrible right now. I know that I'd feel like I'm dying, if I had to leave you."

Piccolo smiled, as he squeezed Gohan's hand.

"Me too, kid. Me too."

Vegeta walked towards his bed, fresh from the shower, his giant blue towel wrapped around his waist, his hair drip drying. He sat on the edge of his double king-sized bed, head resting on his hands, elbows on his knees. As he looked around his new home, his eyes fell upon a silver frame. It was the only photo he had of his birth family. It was crinkled and worn, from being carried all over the universe tucked inside Vegeta's armour. He got up and picked up the frame. There he was, a brat of five, perched on his dad's shoulder. Next to him, on the other shoulder, was his big brother, Vocardo, seven years old. His mother, beautiful Timara, was holding his dad's hand. They were all smiling, on their last holiday together ever. Two months after that, Vegeta watched Frieza murder his mother and brother before his eyes. His father was forced to watch, as punishment. King Vegeta was being punished for not purging his allotted planets in time. Little Vegeta was watching from an air vent, since he used to sneak around the ventilation. He also suspected that Frieza had kept him alive because he showed more potential than his brother did. Even at that young age, Vegeta was already being trained to kill. His soul was being extracted from him, and his conscience dampened. Shortly after the death of his mother, Vegeta became an orphan when Frieza murdered his father as well. By then, the little prince was so unfeeling, so dead on the inside, it didn't affect him anymore. What's another murder? Just another body on the ever-growing pile. Even if it was his father, he thought his dad was killed in battle.

_I still have nightmares though…it never stops. Kakarot made them go away, but I know that they'll come back, now that I'm alone again._

Now, Vegeta was going to get some revenge. He was on his way to Frieza's planet purging company. He was going to burn it into space dust and make damn sure that it could never start up again. He had picked up a galactic newspaper while on Planet Bugle, and had found out that the company was still running. After he sorted out that little blight, he was going to journey the universe and get rid of every villain he could find. A sort of vigilante saiyan. In a way, he saw it as a form of atonement for all the murders he had committed so many years ago. He also wanted to make Kakarot proud, even though he'd never know about it. or care. Kakarot didn't care anymore.

_But that doesn't mean that I won't try. _

Thirdly, it would also pass the time, all the years until he died, or found a mate.

Except…

The only problem with Saiyans is that they only fall in love once. With one person, and that's it. Usually, the love is mutual. But in Vegeta's case, it was too late. He'd never fallen in love with Bulma. Sure, he could mate with some one, but he could never love them the way he loved Kakarot. He liked to think that he'd been Kakarot's first real love. But that bloody baka didn't know that if Vegeta was his only love, then he could never really love Claudia. This was one of the many things that pissed Vegeta off about the whole situation. Kakarot knew that he had loved Vegeta. He said that he did. So why had he still chosen Claudia? Why her? Of course he still loved Kakarot. That wasn't even questionable. But it drove him mad that Vegeta was still second. That seemed to be his curse. Always coming second. Now, two hundred and twenty years of painful loneliness faced him. A slow death. All alone out in space. Rather alone out here though, than being close to the one he loved and being told to go to hell. Vegeta sighed, as he put the photo frame down, and pulled on his black boxers and black cotton pajama pants. He climbed into bed, and clapped twice to switch out the lights. He curled up into a ball, his tail wrapped around his ankles. He wasn't cold, just…lonely. So depressingly lonely.

_Hopefully, I'll die in battle soon. Anything is better than this pain. At least in Hell, you don't think about anything anymore. No memory, no problems. I just hope that I can do some good in this universe before I leave, then I'll go peacefully._

_Albeit with a shattered heart. _

_I miss you, Kakarot. _

_I miss you so much. _

An- I know everyone wants Goku to kill Claudia, but bear in mind that he lets people like Frieza and Dr Gero live! He doesn't kill. And Vegeta would try avoid killing her because it would upset Goku that he's still capable of killing. By the way…theres only a few chapters left…

LadyLupin – Claudia will suffer, don't worry.

Veggies boo – Claudia is still alive so that my readers get to have a go at her! But her end is nigh, hehe.

Musaka14 – Goku will go find him…don't worry.

Brian – yeah, but Vegeta is the proud prince.

A Paler Shade of Blue = you should seriously become a psycologist one day. Once again, a perfect synopsis of Goku. I'm going to need a beta reader for my Vegeta/ Piccolo story, because the personality of Piccolo is hard to work with. Would you be interested?

Butterfly13 = we all love a bloody and bruised Vegeta, don't we? But I've got another story brewing, and it does involve a little danger…

Midnight-flame-princess = I agree. The next chapter, he wakes up big time!


	10. Doubt sets in

Chapter Ten: Doubt sets in

Goku and Claudia were enjoying breakfast in their new suburban home. The sprinkler was on, Goku's new puppy was rolling on the lawn, it all seemed so perfect. All that was missing were some toys on the lawn and a barbecue with burgers grilling, in preparation for lunch with their perfect neighbours. To Claudia, Goku seemed perfectly happy. A little quiet sometimes, but otherwise, happy. She liked him just as he was. Loyal, obedient, quiet, great with people, supportive and a total push over. In other words, perfect husband material.

But inside, Goku was incredibly unhappy. It had been six long months since Vegeta had left, and he felt more and more miserable with each passing day. It was like a cancer…no, worse. It felt like death. A slow, agonizing, painful death. Not only did he regret his horrible last words to Vegeta, but he was starting to wonder if he was actually doing the right thing. He **wasn't** happy with Claudia. He'd loved Vegeta. He'd just had a crush on Claudia, since he was too scared to tell Vegeta how he felt. He knew, deep down, that he would have been far happier with Vegeta. He'd always been happier around the older saiyan. They were best friends. Now, he had nothing left, except a constant ache in his chest and permanent depression.

_What the hell is holding me back? _Goku wondered, as he munched on some toast, staring out the window. _Goten and Trunks seem so perfect together, and as for Piccolo and Gohan, well, they match like a set of dragonballs. So what am I waiting for? Claudia is no different from Chichi. Well, to be honest, she's worse. She's so possessive, and insecure, and jealous and petty and selfish. What did I ever see in her? What the hell was wrong with me!? I wish I knew why I still chose her over Vegeta, even though Vegeta gave me a chance to be with him. Claudia just drags me to all her parties as though I'm some ornament, the trophy boyfriend. To make things worse, the gang doesn't want anything to do with me. Even Gohan has given up on me. They won't spar with me, and they won't even answer my calls. Trunks and Goten told them about my final talk with Vegeta, and they are all mad at me because of what I did to Vegeta. I don't blame them. I deserve no better. Vegeta means so much to all of us, and now, we've all lost him because of my selfishness, my stupidity. Trunks and Gohan have been especially hard on me. They told me that until I bring Vegeta back, and apologize to him and make it all okay, they will not acknowledge my existence. _

_I'm tired of living this fallacy. _

_I'm tired of smiling all the time, when I feel like I'm dying inside._

_I'm tired of acting happy when I just want to cry. _

_I want him._

_I want to be with Vegeta. _

_I can't live like this forever. I know now that I can't love anyone like I love Vegeta. _

_I still love him._

_I don't think it's possible to ever stop loving him. After all, he was my first real love. _

_I think that it's time to cut free. _

_It's time to go fix things, and bring him home. _

_I should say sorry. _

_Sorry for breaking his heart, for making him cry, for making him leave, for tearing him apart. _

_I should say sorry to my friends, for erasing them out of my life. _

_I should say sorry to my sons, and ask them to take me back as their father. _

_I have so much to do, so much to repair. _

_And it's not going to happen if I just sit here. _

_It all ends now. _

_"_Um, Claudia?"

"Yes, sweetie?" she buttered a piece of toast, and bit into it while looking at Goku. He just fidgeted in his seat. He knew that she would break up with him after this, and he wasn't looking forward to the one-sided screaming match that was to come.

"How do you feel about aliens?"

"As in, little green men?" she smiled.

"No, as in me."

She put her toast down and stared at him.

"You? Why, are you an illegal immigrant?"

"Er, no, not that kind of alien. You see, I'm a saiyan, from planet Vegeta. I came to Earth as a baby, and –"

Two hours later, he'd explained everything.

" – And considering how most people feel about aliens, I had to lie to you about my family and friends. And about myself. Didn't you ever wonder why I'm so strong, even though I don't work out? And why I never let you see me naked? My tail stump is still there. So, that's the real me."

She blinked once or twice and stared at him.

"You're kidding right?" she laughed weakly.

He shook his head, and grinned.

"Nope."

She stood up, and drew a breath.

Goku cringed. He knew what was coming.

**"YOU FREAK!!!" **

Goku's ears rang. Not even Chichi had been able to hit notes that high. Claudia grabbed a butter knife off the table and waved it around, to ward Goku off, even though he wasn't moving towards her or anything. Goku wanted to laugh at the panicked expression on her face.

So he did.

"STOP LAUGHING!" she shrieked.

But Goku kept chuckling, as he walked out the room and upstairs. He got all his stuff together (it wasn't much), picked up his Great Dane puppy, and went back into the kitchen. He gave her a cheery grin. Man, it felt so good to be getting out.

"Oh, and by the way. Call me Goku. I'm not your Kakarot any more. Bye Claudia, nice knowing you!"

And with a friendly wave, he teleported away.

He arrived back at his old home, and smiled properly for the first time in months, as he breathed in the clean forest air. He was unhappy in the city, and this forest air smelt like freedom to him.

"Much better, hey Vegetto?" he asked his puppy, putting it down on the grass. It barked, and wagged it's thick tail, then ran off, chasing a butterfly.

Goku watched it go, then walked up the path to his door. He took the key from underneath the pot plant next to the door, lifting the massive one hundred kilo clay pot easily. As he opened the door, he noticed that his friendship box was sitting on the windowsill. Vegeta must have put it there during his last visit. It had been protected from the rain, and was still in good condition. Goku carefully picked it up and went inside his home.

An- yes, Goku is free! Much joy abounds. On Monday's installment, there will be much happiness too! On a slightly sadder note, once this story, and a few others are finished, I will be updating far less often, because I'll be studying for my finals. So, from about august to September, expect me to be very quiet. But, I have about 6 stories that still need to be uploaded, all with lots of yaoi goodness! And then…I have a gap year! An entire year to do what I love most – writing fan fic! And my reviwers…if I could meet all of you and say thank you in person, I would. This story has had 96 reviews, and I'm so glad to see that it is doing so well. Also, I'm glad other people agree with me that it makes sense for gohan and piccolo to be friends with Vegeta. In like half of the movies, Vegeta and piccolo always end off together, and I think gohan looks up to Vegeta. So there.

Veggies boo – yes, poor Vegeta. Orphan at six.

Musaka14- if I had my way, I would dedicate my life to writing and updating. But, well, reality gets in the way of fantasy.

TheTrueSilver = your wish has been granted

Goleta = I think you are one of the finalists for the Person-that-hates-claudia-most trophy.

A Paler Shade of Blue = words cannot expres my gratitude. So I'll simply leave it at thank you, before I start waffling…

Chibi-dbzprincess = she will die most painfully, do you mind if I throw hydrochloric acid in? I hadn't thought of it! Thanks!

dc-sais = yes, lonely Vegeta.

Lina = oh yes, I can! Artistic liscence. But don't worry, there is going to be more where this came from.

I'm kinda in a rush now, so thanks to all the reviewers! See you Monday!


	11. Another Chance

Chapter Eleven: Another chance

Goku was surprised to see that he had accumulated some mail while he was gone. There was a small pile on the floor, dropped through the mail slot. Goku looked quizzical as he scooped up the pile and went to his sitting room. Thankfully, all his furniture was still here. He flopped onto his big fluffy couch. Good, solid, wooden furniture, comfortable and welcoming. Goku loved his comfy couches, and smiled when he thought of all the times he, Vegeta and the boys had watched DVDs here, or just enjoying an afternoon nap after sparring, just him and Vegeta. Claudia's furniture was all cold, unwelcoming glass, steel and iron. Strangely, Vegeta had always said that he liked the same sort of comfort that Goku did. Goku curled up in a warm sunbeam, and started sifting through the mail. It was mostly junkmail, a few sweepstakes, time share, that sort of junk. What really interested him was the biggest piece of mail. It was a glossy black envelope, a foot high and a foot wide, with silver calligraphy on the front. Goku ran his fingers over the thick paper, as he read the address scripted on the front. There was no postage stamp. It just said:

Son Residence

Kakarot (Baka)

"Vegeta, you sly dog. You've learnt instant transmission, haven't you!" grinned Goku, as he opened the envelope carefully. He pulled out the contents, and his grin became even wider as he saw that it was a saiyan birthday card, Vegeta style. He turned it around to see the front, and his eyes widened when he saw the front cover, nearly dropping it in surprise.

_That's me…_

Goku looked at himself, drawn beautifully onto the front of the card, wearing his normal orange gi, with a halo, wings and the planet Earth behind him. He looked at the bottom left hand corner. There was the V signature. It was authentic all right.

Feeling slightly puzzled, Goku opened the card.

_Dear Kakarot_

_You didn't think that I'd forget your birthday, did you? _

_This year, Saint Kakarot is my image of choice for your card. Do you like it? As a member of saiyan royalty, I can appoint sainthoods, and I think you deserve yours, in spite of your recent behaviour. _

_Saint Kakarot, saviour of the universe._

_Saint Kakarot, looking after everyone at his own expense._

_Come to think of it, you're more a martyr than anything else._

_If you are reading this, then I'm assuming that you're out of Claudia's house, and back in your own home. Thus, you're probably single, correct? We left off on very bad terms the last time we saw each other, and if you are willing, I'd' like to try again. We don't necessarily have to have a relationship (as much as I'd like to) but perhaps we can regain the great friendship we once had, before that bitch screwed it all up. I'm hoping that you're open to the idea of patching things up and starting again. _

_I'm sorry if I freaked you out with my transformation. It got out of hand, I realize that much, and I did get very carried away. I didn't think that I would cause a thunderstorm. I didn't even intend to transform, for that matter! I have fully mastered the form, and I now spend entire days and weeks in it. I'm currently occupied on figuring out the trick of transforming to super saiyan five. Anything to keep me busy._

Goku smiled. That Vegeta, he just doesn't give up.

_I'm on my way to my next destination, three light years away. I've just eradicated Frieza's planet purging company, and now I'm on my way to Cooler's Planet Pimping Company. And I swear to Kami, that's it's real name. It turns out that these companies still purge about six planets a month, on average. I've decided to make it my new career, destroying villains. Except, I don't get paid. I enter the Inter-Galactic martial arts competitions to get cash. _

_You would enjoy these tournaments, Kakarot. _

_I'm in the main viewing gallery, watching the stars go past. I wish you were here with me. Space travel is one of my passions, but it's better when shared. Being alone gets boring. _

_And very depressing too. _

_You probably think that I'm still angry with you. _

_I'm not._

_Far from it. _

_I still love you just as much as I did before I left, even though I was yelling at you at the time, six or seven weeks ago. I guess I'm too much in love with you to ever really hate you. The date today is 13th October, and I left on my birthday, 15th August. It's been terrible without you. I feel like I'm only half a person. I wonder if you've felt the same; like you're dying inside, like there's just this heavy weight on you all the time. Have you felt that? _

_That sick feeling? That loneliness? My life is dragging, Kakarot. The nightmares have come back. I don't sleep anymore. I can't. When I do sleep, it's either the nightmares, or good memories, which torment me because I'm here and you're there and I just want to end it all. But suicide is not honourable. There's a difference between sacrifice and suicide. _

_But, if you still want to try again, and kami, I hope you do, then come find me. Send me a ki spike. You know how to do it, remember when we fought Kid Buu? My ship's tracker will pick it up, and then I'll raise my power level. Come and spend time with me in space, old friend. _

_I'm sorry that I can't be there for your birthday tomorrow, but then again, you weren't there for mine. Now, we're even. _

_Happy seventy second. _

_Hoping that I'll see you soon,_

_Love_

_Vegeta. _

An- 109 reviews for one story! Majin!

A Paler Shade of Blue – yes, Goku will grovel. I love great dane puppies, especially the harlequins.

LadyLupin = you put it most succinctly. Goku has pulled his head out of his butt!

Veggies boo = yep! One of the top four, I'd say…but its close.

Lina = remind me to never tell any one that I'm ending a story again…sheesh. It's not gonna all be magically healed! I may be insane, but I'm not stupid. But thaks for reviewing tho, I'm just blowing off steam.

Chibi-dbzprincess = thanks, I'm introduce Mr. Acid to Claudia's face! And as for your review…you're making me blush. I'm not that good!

dc-said = short and sweet is usually best, believe me.

Midnight-flame-princess = I'm glad you liked it! Here's more.


	12. Goku gets his act together

Chapter Twelve: Goku gets his act together

Goku read the card at least four or five times. Here was his chance! Now he could fix things with Vegeta, and maybe they could even take things to the next level! Goku hugged himself excitedly, totally ecstatic at the prospect of seeing his bestest best friend again. But, before he left, there were a few things he needed to do.

"Hello, Gohan speaking."

"Gohan, it's me, dad!"

Gohan frowned.

"Look, dad, I've told you before, don't call me unless you've sorted out your priorities!"

"But I have! Just hear me out, please, Gohan! I'm gonna fix things!"

Gohan leaned against the wall, and saw Piccolo coming towards him. Gohan rolled his eyes, and slid down the wall, inspecting his nails.

"You've got twenty seconds. Explain." Goku took a deep breath.

"Vegeta sent me a letter, well, he dropped it off, and I'm gonna go meet him and say sorry and also because I broke up with Claudia this morning and I'm so glad that I did because I don't want to lie to myself anymore and I know that I've been an idiot and I wanna say sorry to Vegeta, and to you and Goten and the whole gang because I owe you a proper apology and I think my twenty seconds are up PLEASE DON'T HANG UP ON ME!" yelled Goku in one very long breath.

Gohan raised his eyebrows at Piccolo, who nodded.

"Okay, dad, you've got your chance. Roshi is planning to have a party with all of us on his island at four this afternoon. Meet us there, and I want you to apologize to all of us. Understood?"

Goku nodded vigorously.

"Yes, of course! Thank you so much, Gohan! I promise I'll make it up to you guys!"

"You should be thanking my mate. I was planning to hang up on you. "

"Tell Piccolo I say thanks!"

"Don't worry, he can hear you. See you this afternoon, then."

"I won't let you down Gohan. I'm so sorry for being such a stupid idiot. I've been a really bad father."

Gohan's face softened, as he played with the phone cord.

"It's okay dad. Really, it's okay."

Goku arrived at Roshi's island that afternoon, bearing lots of food and gifts. Before they had their meal, Goku said his apology. They all stood in front of him, arms folded, as he began.

"I know that I haven't seen you guys for the last eight months or so, since I met Claudia. I was a totally dumb jerk, because I thought that she could replace all of you in my affections. But she couldn't. Maybe I was happy for the first two months, but after Vegeta left, I started sliding into depression. I just didn't want to live anymore. But I was too much of a coward to leave her. She was like Chichi in that way. I spent the last six months saying "yes, dear," or "no, dear" and being pulled along to parties. I gave up my family, my friends and my best friend for some woman that could never accept me as I am. "

Goku breathed out.

"I'm really sorry, everybody. What I did was so wrong. I think that I hurt Vegeta more than anyone else here. I'm going tonight to meet him, and I'm going to beg him for forgiveness, and if I don't get it, I deserve it. I don't really deserve anyone's forgiveness, but I just wanted to let you all know how sorry I am. I want to fix everything. I want to be my sons' father; I want to be everyone's friend. I want to be Kakarot again, and I'll admit it to all of you now, that I love Vegeta. I had the chance to be with him, but I threw it away. I hurt him, and I hurt all of you. I wish that I'd realized it sooner, but I was too blind to what should have been obvious.

I'm so sorry, guys."

Goku looked at all of them, shoulders slumped and hands clasped behind him, as he rubbed the back of his calf with his foot. There was silence, until Goten stepped forward.

"I forgive you, dad. Welcome back, I'm glad that you've admitted you were wrong. Now, go get Vegeta, and bring him back. We miss him, and you're the only one that can bring him home."

Goten smiled and hugged his father, and Goku started crying, he felt so happy.

Everything was going to work out after all.

After being welcomed back into the group, Goku felt a lot better. He organized a home for his puppy, while he was gone (Trunks offered to look after it) and waved goodbye to all of them, and soon, he was ready to go. He gathered together a few things, just the basics, and stood on his lawn. He then realized, that in order to produce a ki spike that Vegeta would be able to pick up all the way in space, he would have to transform into super saiyan three. He might even destroy his house. He teleported to a distant desert, then started charging up. He took a deep breath, and burst into super saiyan three. He braced himself, then started pushing up his energy. He grimaced as his aura grew even bigger and started swirling faster. He screamed, and his energy reached his peak. He held it for a minute, then dropped out of it. He brought his head down, smiling. This reminded him of that time when they were summoning Kid Buu to the planet of the Kai's for battle. Goku reverted to his normal form, and waited for a replying spike. After three or four minutes, Vegeta's signal came thundering towards him. Goku looked up at the sky, towards where he felt Vegeta, the sun nearly blinding him. he grinned widely.

"HANG ON VEGETA! I'M ON MY WAY!"

Vegeta was in the entrance hall of his massive ship, his tail wagging excitedly as he paced up and down the carpet. He'd been napping when the ship had detected Goku's signal. The computer had woken him up, and he had sent back a signal as soon as he could, transforming into a super saiyan four to do it. Then he waited in the hall, having quickly thrown on some jeans and a shirt, since he was in his sweaty training outfit. He'd never felt so excited before to see anyone. His stomach felt like there were birds flying around in it, and his pace quickened. He was biting his nails, his tail starting to whip around, instead of wag. He felt nervous, although he wasn't quite sure why.

_Where is he…?_

There was a buzzing sound behind him, and Vegeta stopped. He turned around, and he could have burst into tears of joy right there and then. In front of him was the person that he hadn't stopped thinking about for the last six months, who he'd loved for ten years and couldn't live without. Orange-clad Kakarot stood there on the carpet, smiling broadly as he dropped the back pack off him. And just in time too, as Vegeta sprinted towards him and threw his arms around his neck, laughing through his tears as he hugged Goku as tightly as he could. Goku just laughed and bear-hugged Vegeta back.

"You're back, baka!" cried Vegeta into Goku's gi, not caring any more that his pride was tapping him on the shoulder and telling him to stop doing that leaking thing.

Goku just held him even tighter.

"I couldn't be without you anymore, Geta, it was killing me, and I was stupid to believe that Claudia was better than you."

Vegeta looked up at him, while suspended a few inches above the floor by Goku's grip.

"I'm glad that you've finally realized how unbelievably thick you've been."

Goku put Vegeta down and took his hands in his.

"Vegeta, I'm so sorry. I know it sounds so lame, compared to all I've done to you. You gave me your heart, and I broke it, you gave me your trust, and I shattered it. I took our friendship and nearly destroyed it. I don't even deserve your forgiveness, I know I don't. But I want to try again, and I want to be with you forever. I've been a prize bastard, and I want you to know that you mean everything to me, and I realized it far too late. I lost you to my selfishness. I don't know how I can make it right again. But will you give me a chance? Please?"

Vegeta held Goku's hands against his chest, and smiled.

"Hey, don't be that hard on yourself. I should have just told you how I felt years ago, and we could have avoided this. Mind you, I did get a new level of super saiyan out of it, so I guess it wasn't that bad. Actually, I lie. It was horrible. I could go on for days about how much you'd hurt me, and what a foolish third class you've been, but I won't. I guess love is about being able to forgive. Maybe I won't forget, but I can forgive. I say that we try again, and this time, it'll be just you, and me." Vegeta paused, as though to think, and his smile grew even wider, as he flung his arms around Goku again.

"I'm so happy now that you're here with me, Kakarot. Don't you ever leave me again!"

"I'll be here forever Geta. I promise."

An – and so, our two saiyans have been reunited, and they are gonna be just fine. The end is nigh, dear readers, but hoo boy, have I got a story coming out. Second Sacrifice alone is quite meaty, and I've also got a Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo triangle coming, (quite humorous) and my long promised Vegeta and Piccolo one. I'll try put them onto hard disk, they're currently on paper. I'm sad to say, but my updating will become a lot less frequent, but I can only try. If you want frequent updates, from now on, then expect shoddy work. (actually, my work is horrendous, just expect it to be worse than usual.)

I'll leave all my thank you's for the end, since there are only (drum roll, if you please) two chappies left, not including credits and review thanks.  And before I go…if I think that Vegeta can forgive Goku, then so be it! If you love some one, you learn to forgive!!!! I also didn't want to drag this story out because Vegeta wants to test Goku or something. He misses him, he loves him and he knows that Goku is a silly baka that doesn't know how to balance his life, so he's willing to forgive. That makes him bigger than Goku. But Goku is very sorry. Do you have any idea how hard it is to apologize? It's not something I do often. So the next reviwer that thinks that it ends too abruptly, then write your own! But other than that, I have had some magnificent reviews that make up for the not so magnificent ones.

Rant over. This is Zogeta, signing off for Insanity Fanfiction! Off to update other stories…


	13. Whatever happened to Claudia?

Whatever happened to Claudia?

Goku and Vegeta decided to stay in space for a while, since Goku really wanted to see some of the universe. They traveled for two years, filling their galactic passports with tons of stamps. They decided to go back to earth, and called Trunks to let him know, so that he could prepare a launch pad.

They landed at the Capsule Corp landing station, and were greeted by their friends and family as they stepped off the ship. After many hello's, hugs and slaps on the back, they all had a massive lunch in the Capsule Corp dining room, and the Saiyans ate to their hearts content, emptying out all the fridge's and pantries. Piccolo was dying of curiosity, and so were the others.

They hadn't heard from Vegeta and Goku in two years. What had happened? Were they friends, or mates? The Namek had to know.

"Well?"

'Well, what?" asked Vegeta innocently, his white-speckled tail picking up his glass of vanilla coke.

Because he spent so much time in his fourth form, his body had picked up some interesting new characteristics, in his usual state. His tail was full of white speckles, and was two metres long. His bangs had grown out permanently, and he was much taller, almost eye level to Goku. Goku still looked the same, since he only mastered the fourth level after a year. His tail had grown back as a result of his transformation.

"Cut the crap! Are you two mated, or what?!" demanded Piccolo.

Goku grinned at Vegeta.

"Should we tell them?"

Vegeta shook his head.

"Nah. Let's show them."

They closed their eyes, intertwined their tails and brought their lips together as they kissed in front of their friends, Vegeta taking Goku's hand in his, his other hand on Goku's neck.

They both smiled into their kiss when they got a huge round of applause from their spectators.

"Well, I guess that answers my question." grinned Piccolo, nudging Gohan.

Later that night, while they were all watching the stars from the Capsule Corp lawn, Gohan took a newspaper clipping out of his pocket.

"Hey, dad, guess what happened to your old flame, about a month after you left."

Vegeta growled, but made no other move. Goku squeezed his hand to calm him, then took the article from gohan. It was long, and very detailed.

_Lawyer found murdered_

_Last week, Miss Claudia Anderson was found murdered in her suburban home, brutally slayed with what appears to be a kitana, as well as a sharp stick, a mallet and a branding iron. Forensic experts say that it will take weeks for them to scrape all of her blood and bits of flesh off the walls, but she was evenuallyidentified by DNA.  Her body was hacked into large chunks, and drenched with hydrochloric acid. The neighbours reported hearing screams, but they ignored the pleading cries for help, since none of them liked the victim. The culprits, however, have been found. They were taken into the courtroom, and were smiling broadly. They did not regret what they had done at all, and the apparent ringleader, Veggie's boo, said _

_"We're glad we did it, and the bitch must die! All hail Prince Vegeta!"_

_The other suspects, Purple Moonlight, A Paler Shade of Blue, Ozumas girl, Layann, Clarobell, and __Midnight-flame-Princess were cheering happily. Upon presenting their case to the judge, they were pardoned, and given medals for ridding society of the evil one. It is not known whether Miss Claudia has a next of kin, and there is no proof of a spouse._

_Her funeral was sparsely attended, and although there wasn't much to bury, she will be missed by her goldfish and dwarf hamster called "Fluffy." _

"I'd like to meet those noble people that got rid of her!" said Goten.

"Yeah, serves her right. I wonder how they knew you, dad. They said, "All hail Prince Vegeta." "wondered Trunks.

"Well, my reputation precedes me. They must be Saiyans, or at least loyal fans."

"Still, I can't say that I'm particularly upset." said Goku, playing with Vegeta's tail.

Vegeta leaned against Goku's chest, and purred. Goku kissed the top of his mate's head.

"You're so cute when you do that."

The purring ceased, to be replaced by a growl.

_Uh oh…big mistake._

"What did you just call me?" asked Vegeta, his words literally dripping with poison.

"Er, Vegeta, remember what I said about your blood pressure…"

"Screw that! You called me cute!" Vegeta got up and clenched his fists at his side. Goku got up and started running. Vegeta gave him a two second head start, and then started sprinting after him.

"COME BACK HERE, BAKAROT!"

"No way dude! I'm not going to get bitten again!"

The others burst out laughing, as they watched the two Saiyans chase each other all around the lawn, and Goku was laughing his head off.

Gohan nudged Piccolo.

"It's just like that time back at the beach, hey?"

Piccolo grinned.

"Yeah, and I'll bet my turban that Vegeta's going to win again. Just watch."

Sure enough, Piccolo was right. With a roar, Vegeta burst into super saiyan four, launched himself, and knocked Goku down. The taller saiyan gasped, as Vegeta straddled his lower back, digging his knees into Goku's sides.

He grabbed Goku's hair, and pulled his head up, and whispered into his ear.

"Now who's cute, baka?"

Vegeta smirked, then dragged his tongue up Goku's face slowly. Goku just blazed ruby, his tail snaking around Vegeta's waist.  Vegeta nipped him on the ear.

The others all cheered as Vegeta let go of Goku's hair, and helped him to his feet.

"I still think you're cute."

Vegeta just smirked.

"Since when were devils cute, Kakarot?"

"You're no devil, Geta. You're my proud angel in combat armour."

THE END

Thank you's to follow.


	14. Thank You's and Credits

Credits

I wrote the second half of this while in transfer for eight hours in Sao Paulo airport, and the rest while I was traveling all around South America. The inspiration came while I was hiking on the Inca trail, on the second day. I walked 18 kilometers (that's about 11 miles) with about ten kilos on my back and blisters big enough to vote on my heels. I was using dbz to get me through, whether it was replaying my fave eps, or humming Head Cha La, I just needed to keep going. Then I got the idea of a new Goku and Vegeta fic. Then I wondered what would happen if I were to put in the proverbial evil girlfriend? By the time I got to the end, in Machupiccu, it was all laid out. As soon as I could, I bought an A4 book, and put pen to paper. Before I got home to South Africa, it was finished.

 In all that time, I checked my mail just once! It was so depressing, I get very sad when I can't check my reviews. This story has been one of my faves to work on. I started it on 15th April, and finished on the 20th. After this story, I still have to finish:

Vegeta's Curse

A Second Sacrifice

Ten things I love about Kakarot

Pickles and Vegetables

and

Ssj Hostages

Where would us writers be if we didn't have reviewers? Indeed, it would be rather unrewarding to just write for ourselves. During the course of this story, I have received the most stunning reviews, which is partly why I update so fast. I was quite proud of my character that every one loved to hate, Claudia. After all, Roald Dahl, my inspiration, said that one should always have a villain that can be loathed. In retrospect, maybe I should have allowed her out a little more, but that might have detracted focus from Goku and Vegeta, right? Nevertheless, she formed the foil for the relationship between the two Saiyans. By the way, she is based on a rival of mine here at school, with an element of Chichi too.

Some people were wondering why Claudia was calling Goku "Kakarot." My reason for this is that Goku felt that it could somehow emulate the relationship he so wanted to have with Vegeta. He introduced himself to Claudia as Kakarot, in the vain hope that he could some how replicate his desire for a coupling with Vegeta. Sound Freudian? It isn't. You see, since Goku was too scared to tell Vegeta how he felt, (and vice versa) he resorted to the next best thing; getting some one else to call him Kakarrot, and to love him the way he wanted Vegeta to love him. He didn't know how much this would hurt Vegeta, but it was the only way he thought he could create a relationship with Vegeta, in his head.

All in all, 140 reviews later, I'd say that this story did pretty well, and I'm proud of it. I'm pretty sad that it's over, but as Paler Shade of Blue said, all good things have to come to an end.

But to all my reviewers, and my muses, my fave authors and to my brother, who checks my stuff and kicks my butt to get me writing, my thanks go out to you. If it weren't for the reviews, I probably wouldn't care. I hope this story made some one smile, somewhere out there. And I hope it lived up to any expectations any one may have of me thus far in my fanfiction career.

Big shout outs to: (and in order of latest review)

(ps: I can't say proper thanks to people that reviewed once, then buggered off…)

Freakie = I'm glad you enjoyed it!

A Paler Shade of Blue =dude, you are my best reviewer! As from next week, I'll start mailing you the Vegeta and Piccolo story to beta read. Send me your addy, wont' ya? Thanks for being so loyal…and so smart too. Always voicing thoughts I didn't even know I had.

Kawaii = well, you're the only person that wanted a peaceful death for Claudia. I decided to go with the braying for blood. But I do appreciate all the nice reviews you did write.

Veggie's boo = since there are two of you with the same name…er…I'm kinda confused. But as always, if this is the first veggie's boo, you have always been a most beloved reviewer! I have always looked forward to your reviews. I hope that you'll stay with me as I advance!

Tanta Green = I seem to be convincing a few ppl that G/V pairings are quite beautiful. So don't worry, I also had to get used to the idea, but now, I love it! I mean, I'm writing the stuff…

dc-sais = I'm joyous that you are printing my stuff. I never knew I could actually be good enough. So thanks!

Midnight-flame-princess = I like to pay tribute to my fans, they deserve it. Thanks for always reviewing!

Purple-Moonlight = methinks that you deserved to have a hand in annihilating Claudia, since you are most loyal!

Clarobell = hmm. If I remember correctly, and I probably don't, you were not such a big fan of yaoi. But I'm glad that I could change your opinion! Your reviews have been appreciated greatly, and I thought I'd tell you this by putting you in the court room!

Veggies boo (no apostrophe, no relation to Veggies'boo) = I doubt Claudia would have liked him as a saiyan. I wish that there weren't two of you with the same bloody name! It's kinda hard to say thanks and sift through reviews!

Angel eyes kiyone = thank dude, you're welcome to read more of my stuff!

Nice = thanks!

Goleta = also, some one that gave the story a chance, despite their initial doubts about the yaoi thing. Thanks!

Ozuma's girl = you've been with me since the beginning, and I really appreciate it. Sometimes, all it takes is one nice review to get me updating!

Chibidbzprincess = the bitch-witch got her painful death! Thanks for the hydrochloric acid idea, and thanks for all the reviews

Musaka14 = hmm, lord of the rings did take quite a while…this took five days to write in tour buses and airports, and two days to type up and fix. Thanks for reviewing so often!

TheTrueSIlver = I hope it's sweet…but not cute. Just like Vegeta, I hate being called cute! Anyway, shot for all the reviews.

Jay girl = I know it sounds clichéd, but thanks for reviewing!

Butterfly13 = keep an eye out, I'm planning to have bashed up Vegeta one day.

Layann= your loyalty is much appreciated! Thanks!

Ria = I hope that you haven't been neglecting your school work, like I have…hehehe…but its good to know that I brighten someones day!

And to others that reviewed in the beginning, and sadly never came back, I still appreciate the time you took to review, once upon a time:

Kitkat

The Krip Keeper

Mkh2 – what happened to you? I missed you after you said bye around chappie four or five!

Hudine

Misunderstandings Corner:

Geta's Pie = it's not a forced happy ending, and love is about forgiveness. And Goku wasn't intentionally being mean, until he told Vegeta to leave. I'm glad you liked the story, but I don't think Vegeta was **that** ooc. People tend to mellow out in their 70's /80's.

Lina = I didn't fix it in one chapter. Thanks for your positive bits tho!

Brian = but that's the whole drama of it…

Winner of the I-Hate-Claudia-Most Award

After much thinking, mulling, eating of various foodstuffs, as well as consulting several invisible friends….

I have awarded this prestigious award (huh?) to :

It's a draw!

Veggie's boo and Chibidbzprincess…

Because they came up with potential death scenes as well as interesting torture methods! So you get a place on the Zogeta wall of Fame!

**_"So we grew together like a double cherry, seeming parted but yet union in partition,_**

**_two lovely berries on one stem." – Midsummer Nights Dream_**

Ciao,

Zogeta.


	15. The Truth About The End

Vegeta meets the reviewers

16 June 

A one shot dedicated to my loyal fans of Goku's priorities…this author delivers!

(This is for you, Veggie's boo!)

Vegeta stepped out of Capsule Corp, off for a leisurely stroll down to the Belgian chocolate shop. He was in the dog box again with Kakarot, and needed to earn his way back into his love's good books.

"Bloody baka…I said I was sorry for breaking the gravitron, but noooo, he' all pissy just because we can't train. Trunks said he'll fix it, but I'd better sort this out, otherwise I'll be in the guest room for a month."

Vegeta was lost in his thoughts, as he walked down the sidewalk, when he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going, punk!" he scowled, looking at the person who dared to get in his way. Then he frowned slightly.

"I've seen you before, some where."

The girl got up, having been knocked over by Vegeta, readjusting her kitana and brushing the dirt off her clothes. "Hey, you're the great Vegeta! I'm Veggie's boo."

"Now I remember! You're the leader of that gang that got rid of Kakarot's ex! I was wondering if I'd ever get the chance to meet you guys!"

"I'm off to meet the others for ice cream. You gonna join us?"

Vegeta thought for a second. Kakarot's chocolates could wait.

"Yeah, why not. Lead the way."

The bell tinkled, as they stepped into Zogeta's ice cream store.

"Hey, Zo! Where are the others?"

The owner turned around from the soft serve machine, and waved.

"They're at the normal table, just like always. I hear you guys are planning the demise of another annoying person?"

Veggie's Boo walked up to the counter, while Vegeta looked around. It was a weird little ice cream place. It looked more like a milk shake bar crossed with a DVD store. There were huge screens all over the place, and customers each had an individual screen, and could watch DVDs of their choice.

"Yeah, we're planning to kill King Kai soon. Shouldn't be too hard. I'll have the usual."

Zo winked.

"Yep, quadruple chocolate fudge with crushed Oreos topping. I take it Vegeta will have the same?"

Vegeta was pulled out of his thought when she addressed him directly.

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Great. Have a seat, I'll bring it over soon."

The female ninja nodded, and showed Vegeta to a table at the back of the shop.

"Vegeta, I'd like you to meet the other members of the FanFiction Rebellion Group. It's our purpose to search through fan fiction and support authors, and assist where we can. The owner, Zogeta, she's slightly insane, but she keeps us well supplied with snacks, isn't that right, Zo?"

Zo suddenly appeared, and put a huge tray with ice creams in red glass bowls.

"Hey, it makes the place look busy. I'll leave you to your noble work, everybody."

Zo gave them their ice creams, and then went into the kitchen to make fresh pistachio sorbet.

Vegeta was feeling a little confused.

"This is surreal."

A girl opposite Vegeta smiled.

"Yeah, that tends to happen when authors can't help themselves and write arbitrary things. Hi, I'm Clarobell."

"How rude of me! I haven't introduced you to everyone!" said Veggie's Boo, putting her spoon down.

"Okay, that's Purple Moonlight, she's in charge of angsty stuff." She went around the table, introducing everyone.

"Hi!"

"And that's Paler Shade of Blue, she's the psychology expert, and the wise one."

"Hello."

"Over there is Ozuma's girl, she's the humour expert."

"Hi there."

"And Layann, she's the languages authority."

"Greetings."

"And Midnight flame princess, she's the morale support. She's kept a lot of authors going. And next to her is Chibi Dbz Princess, torture advisor."

Vegeta nodded at each of them, and looked at the ice cream before him. "This looks good."

"It's the best! That's why we hang out here," said Purple Moonlight, eating the cherry on top of her lemon sorbet.

"Yeah, I've grown kinda fond of it." said Clarobell, digging into her strawberry and vanilla sundae.

"I guess so. So, how did you guys know about that Claudia wench?" asked Vegeta.

"We came across her in a story, you see, and we didn't like her. After we got hold of her address, and after seeing how much she hurt you, we decided to annihilate her. We had fun too. Although, we didn't quite manage to clean up afterwards." said Ozuma's girl.

"I must give you all credit. I would have liked to have done it myself, but hey, I'm glad the bitch is dead."

"So, what are you doing, wondering around, Vegeta?" asked A Paler Shade of Blue.

"I have to get an apology gift for Kakarot. He's cross with me because I broke the gravitron, and he's giving me the cold shoulder."

They all chuckled, including Vegeta.

"But seriously, he can't hold a grudge. By dinnertime, he'll be calling me Geta again. I know he's cross when he calls me Vegeta, with extra emphasis on the fist bit. I'm still getting him chocolate though, he's got a massive sweet tooth."

The group in the back of Ice (the name of the shop) spent the afternoon there, and Vegeta was introduced to the world of Fan Fiction.

"You mean that people write stories about me and Kakarot all the time?" Vegeta was flabbergasted, but not too upset.

"Yeah. One of our favourite categories is yaoi, which contains male/male relationships. Although, you seem to be the most popular person to write about there. It's mostly you and Goku, but there is some brilliant stuff with you and Gohan." A Paler Shade of Blue explained.

"But he's mated to Piccolo!"

"Or sometimes Piccolo is mated to you. Not many of those stories though." added Ozuma's Girl.

"Weird. I've gotta check out some of this stuff for myself."

"Hey, when you do, check out the favorites lists of different authors. It's the best way to find the good stuff."

"Will do. Oh, shit! Look at the time! It's been four hours already! Kakarot is going to freak! I've gotta go everybody, but it was great meeting you."

The others all nodded and smiled, as Vegeta stood up, swinging his leather jacket back on.

"Glad we could meet you. You're the greatest!" said Veggie's Boo, walking Vegeta to the door.

"Maybe I'll bring Kakarot around here one day. He'll love it here. I can't get him away from ice cream."

"You do that. I'm sure Zogeta would love some celebrities in here."

Vegeta waved to all of them, and stepped out the door, shaking Veggie's Boo's hand.

"Bye everybody!"

They all stood at the door, and waved as Vegeta blasted off. "Nice guy," said Layann, slurping a caramel ice cream on a cone.

"It depends how the authors write him, I suppose," said A Paler Shade of Blue.

"Hey, do any of you want seconds?" asked Zo from behind the counter.

"You wouldn't happen to have that delicious toblerone ice cream, would you?" asked Chibi Dbz Princess, with big eyes.

"I have a fresh batch just waiting for you guys. And I just took stock of a new flavour I'd like you to try. It's double thick chocolate, with Oreo bits and marshmallows! I'll bring some over to the table."

There was a cheer, as they took up their places at the table, their plasma screen running the last saga of Dbz.

"Oh, man, look at Vegeta there. Man, he got smacked around by Buu," said Ozuma's girl, picking up her spoon in expectation.

"All for his love Kakarot. That's so sweet."

"Vegeta! Where have you been!?"

"Calm down, Kakarot. I was just making some new friends, that's all. You're always telling me to get out more."

Goku pouted.

"You could have called."

Vegeta wrapped his tail around Goku as he hugged him.

"But I didn't, and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. How about ice cream for dinner?"

"Hey, Zogeta! Make space for us! Kakarot's here!" Vegeta called, walking into Ice.

Zo's face appeared from around the kitchen door. Goku was looking around quite curiously.

"Hey, welcome back! The others are at the back. The usual, Vegeta?"

"Yeah, and one for Kakarot too. Come, Kakarot, there's a few people I'd like you to meet…"

The End

And that's how Vegeta met the reviewers. This story was written for the people mentioned in it, but if any one else enjoyed it, great! Most of these reviewers have left, and the loss is felt greatly. I hope they come back some day.

I promised this one shot, and so it is delivered. Hope you guys enjoyed it. By the way, that's the first and last time I'll ever put myself into a story. This is my gift to my most loyal reviewers that made Goku's Priorities the success it was.

Ciao,

Zogeta, the ice cream queen.


End file.
